Stay with me (en español)
by Angelaplace
Summary: [Caryl]Después de todo lo que han pasado, ¿cómo podrían simplemente asentarse en un solo lugar y tratar de llevar una vida normal? Cuando el grupo se muda a la Zona Segura de Alexandria, Carol y Daryl luchan para hacer frente a un gran cambio en el estilo de vida. [Traducción al español del fic de Upsgirl88]
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, les traigo la traducción de un hermoso fic de Upsgirl88 llamado "STAY WITH ME" o en español "Quédate conmigo". Esta situado en Alexandría, donde el grupo ha llegado para formar parte de la comunidad, este fic comenzó en septiembre del 2014 por lo que el argumento de la zona segura de Alexandría fue hecho antes de que se viera en la serie, y esta ligeramente basado en lo que sucede en el comic, por eso algunos personajes y nombres no coinciden con lo que ha salido en la serie de TV.**

 **Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura ^.^**

 **CAPÍTULO 1.**

Carol seguía siendo escéptica. No era la única, casi todo el grupo estaba cansado cuando llegaron al nuevo refugio recién descubierto. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad y todos estaban en el borde, esperando el otro zapato caer y la brutalidad que habían tenido que hacer frente apareciera una vez más.

Rick tenía su guardia en alto, Daryl también y aún después de todo lo que había sucedido, ella confiaba en los dos completamente. En Daryl primero y ante todo, pero Rick había protegido el grupo durante un largo tiempo. Y a pesar de que no siempre estaba de acuerdo con sus decisiones, ella sabía que su primera prioridad era mantener a salvo a su familia. Por supuesto que sus hijos se pusieron antes que nadie, como debía ser, pero el resto del grupo, Carol incluida, eran su familia.

Carol estaba sosteniendo al miembro más joven de la familia Grimes en sus brazos, sintiendose comoda en su inocencia. Siempre se sentía bien sosteniendo a Judith y su sueño era una vida donde las personas estaban a salvo y levantaban a sus bebés - un lugar donde la gente estaba feliz.

Mientras estaban en el medio de una calle, rodeados de casas que forman una subdivisión de las clases, que forma parte de una comunidad, casi una ciudad realmente, Carol quería creer que este lugar podría darles una oportunidad de asentarse y vivir una vida en la que Judith pudiera crecer y tener una oportunidad de vivir normal, o cualquier cosa parecida a normalidad. Pero a medida que sus ojos se dirigieron de la cara más próxima vio las mismas inseguridades que sentía en su interior. Rick miró duro y feroz, hizo todas las preguntas correctas y obviamente dudando de las respuestas. Maggie pegada cerca de Glenn, escuchando lo que decían. Carol apenas podía ver un rayo de esperanza en sus ojos, pero estaba a la sombra de la desconfianza.

Abraham, el tipo nuevo que ella había llegado a admirar casi al instante, tenía su rostro habitual sin expresión. Era difícil de leer la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Carol sabía que era un gran tirador. Y cuestionó a Rick, que era su favorito. Abe no se limitó a aceptar las decisiones de Rick, si él no estaba de acuerdo con Rick hablaba. Él era muy similar a ella en ese sentido. Pero al igual que ella, Abe había desarrollado una sólida relación con Rick. Carol sabía que no era probable admitirlo, pero Rick necesitaba a los dos para cuestionarlo, asegurando que estaba de hecho haciendo lo correcto. Los dos hacían de Rick un mejor líder.

La última cara que Carol miró fue la de Daryl. En el que más confiaba. Con el que siempre podría contar para protegerla a toda costa. No era como si ella necesitara protección como había sido en el pasado. Pero aún así era bueno saber que siempre lo tendría cubriendo su espalda, sin importa qué. Y fue agradable saber que había sido capaz de devolver ese favor una o dos veces, después que se habían reunido.

No mucha gente sabía leer a Daryl. Él siempre parecía cabreado o confrontacional, pero Carol sabía lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza. Ella podía leerlo tan bien como podía leer sus propias emociones.

Cuando Judith pellizcó su mejilla y trató de agarrar su cabello, Carol observó el rostro de Daryl. Estaba pensando en las mismas cosas que ella estaba pensando: no bajes la guardia, este lugar es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿y que si no lo es? ¿Y si es todo tan maravilloso como parece?

Si ellos decidían quedarse y establecerse para quien iba a ser más difícil sería para Daryl, ella lo sabía. Le tomó mucho tiempo confiar y no era muy sociable. Daryl realmente había empezando a encajar bien con el nuevo pueblo de Woodbury en la prisión, cuando las cosas se salieron de control. Carol no tenía ninguna duda de que podría ser así de nuevo para él, pero después de tanto, todas las malas personas que habían conocido, todo el mal que habían encontrado ... ¿Él quería incluso intentar? Sabía que Daryl estaba muy contento con el grupo que tenían. No era probable que se abriera con la gente nueva o que encajara con una nueva multitud - al menos no por un tiempo. Y por primera vez Carol estaba de acuerdo con sus modos.

Ella trató de concentrarse en lo que se les decía. Uno a uno se reunieron con un hombre llamado Douglas. Rick iría primero y decidiría si era un lugar seguro para quedarse. Habían acordado como grupo darle una oportunidad cuando se les acercó el hombre que los había espiado durante semanas. También acordaron que confíarían en el instinto de Rick, y una vez que estuvieran en el interior tomarían la decisión final.

A Carol no le importaba si era de una manera o la otra. Lo único que quería era estar con su familia. Si estaban allí en un lugar seguro donde pudieran construir un futuro, ella estaría encantada. Si se trataba de volver a salir al exterior en busca de protección y seguridad, mientras que sobrevivían a los horrores que estaban ahí, estaba bien también. Mientras estuvieran juntos. Lo único que sabía era que ella nunca querría estar lejos de cualquiera de ellos de nuevo - especialmente de Daryl.

Ya era hora de que Rick conociera a Douglas y fue llevado por un joven agradable. Un par de otros hombres tomaron al resto de ellos en un tour por la pequeña ciudad. Carol paseó junto a Daryl y de inmediato Judith extendió sus brazos hacia él. Carol sonrió al verlo levantar fácilmente a la bebé en sus brazos.

Judith era una niña afortunada. Ella tenía un papá preocupado que la adoraba, pero también tenía una gran familia que la quería como a su propia hija. Carol, Daryl, Tyreese, Maggie y Glenn eran los que más a menudo ayudaban cuando Rick necesitaba una mano con el bebé. Pero Judith también había tomado cariño a Tara y Abraham. A Carol le encantaba ver al gran hombre de cabeza roja, que por lo general era tan cara de piedra, arrullar y hacer cosquillas a Judy. Era casi tan fascinante como ver a Daryl cambiar de guerrero renegado al bobo Tío D cuando estaba con la bebé en sus brazos.

Cuando se la dejaron a él la levantó sobre su cabeza y la lanzó hacia arriba, y al atraparla ella se rió. Lo hizo un par de veces más y Carol observaba la fácil sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro cada vez que hacía reír a Judith.

Trató de escuchar lo que el guía estaba diciendo pero Carol no quería oír todas las cosas maravillosas que este lugar ofrecía hasta que ella supiera que se quedarían. Algunas cosas le llamaron la atención como el hecho de que los niños iban a la escuela y que había una enfermería con un médico. Pero la cosa que la tomó por sorpresa fue cuando se detuvieron frente a tres casas vacías y se les dijo que eran sus nuevos hogares.

Antes que se permitiera estar entusiasmada con la posibilidad de vivir en una casa de verdad esperó que Rick volviera. Cuando se reincorporó al grupo les dio un guiño. "Nos vamos a quedar", anunció. "Douglas quiere conocer a una persona más hoy día, entonces él va a seguir viendo a los demás mañana. Sasha? ¿Estás lista?" Sasha asintió y fue al lugar.

"Estas son nuestras casas, así que tenemos que decidir quien se queda en donde", dijo Rick.

Era bastante fácil de dividirlos. Rosita, Abe y Eugene se quedaron en una casa junto con Tyreese y Sasha. Rick, Carl, Michonne y Judith tomaron otra casa. Y la última casa fue compartida entre Glenn, Maggie, ella y Daryl.

Carol se alegró de que Rick hubiera sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para ponerla con Daryl en la misma casa. Tenía que saber en ese momento que Daryl no la dejaría demasiado lejos de su vista nunca más. El destierro era una cosa, pero cuando ella fue golpeada por un automóvil y se la llevaron Daryl perdió la cabeza. Estuvo prácticamente pegado a ella un par de semanas después de su regreso. En realidad fue bastante dulce pero la ponía claustrofóbica a veces y Carol se preocupaba de que fuera peligroso para él estar tan centrado en ella. Finalmente tuvieron una charla y él retrocedió un poco.

Antes de que se separaran Carol vio a Abe susurrar algo en privado a Rick. Poco después Rick se acercó a Daryl para tomar a Judith y le susurró algo al oído. Daryl le dio una mirada a ella que le dijo que le explicaría pronto y se fue con Glenn y Maggie a revisar su nuevo hogar.

Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro Daryl exploró toda la casa con Glenn mientras que Carol y Maggie entraron incómodamente a la cocina. "Yo podría cocinar ..." Carol murmuró, mirando a la estufa.

"Hay agua corriente", dijo Maggie, al abrir el grifo de la cocina. "Podemos ducharnos ..."

Se miraron la una a la otra, ambas luchando contra el impulso de correr al baño, pero fallando miserablemente. Maggie comenzó a sonreír y Carol la siguió en la misma expresión. Antes de llegar demasiado profundo en su estado de hipnotización los chicos regresaron.

"Tan pronto como se haga de noche todos iremos a escondidas a la casa de Rick," Daryl les informó. "Nos quedaremos bajo el mismo techo para pasar la noche, asegúrense de que ellos no los vean." Carol asintió, tenía sentido. "Hay tres habitaciones arriba. Podemos ver cual le toca a cada quien una vez que sepamos que en realidad nos vamos a quedar aquí, supongo."

"Pero podemos ducharnos mientras esperamos, ¿verdad?" -preguntó Maggie, con los ojos brillantes.

"No veo por qué no", Daryl murmuró.

"Vamos Glenn," dijo ella, agarrando su brazo y tirando de él fuera de la cocina.

"No pierdan demasiada agua", Daryl gruñó. Carol se rió. "¿Qué? Sabes exactamente lo que va a pasar en la ducha", se quejó.

Carol sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar y ella sintió una punzada de celos. Miró a Daryl y dejó volar su imaginación con lo que sería meterse en una ducha de vapor con él. "Ya sabes, podríamos ducharnos juntos también ... Ahorrar agua ..." Ella se burló de él.

Daryl se sonrojó, resopló algo y caminó a la sala de estar. Carol giró sus ojos. No estaba segura de cuánta más insistencia necesitaba el hombre para darse cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Estaba bastante segura de que Daryl sentía lo mismo por ella, si es que iba a abrirse a esos sentimientos. Se preguntó incluso si él entendía lo que era estar enamorado de alguien.

Ellos esperaron su turno para ducharse y Carol fue la siguiente. Se sentía increíble y ella tuvo que obligarse a cerrar los grifos y no quedarse ahí bajo el chorro hasta que el agua caliente se acabara. Ropa limpia habría estado bien, pero al menos el pelo y la piel estaban limpios por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Al rato Daryl se había duchado también, se estaba haciendo oscuro afuera. Carol no podía dejar de mirarlo cuando él llegó a la planta baja. La ropa era la misma, pero sus brazos desnudos y la cara ya no estaban cubiertas de tierra y sangre. Y su cabello caía en mechones húmedos, frescos y limpios. Carol sabía que cuando se secara estaría suave y sedoso y ella tendría que luchar contra el deseo de tocarlo. O simplemente lo tocaría y se burlaría de él.

"¿Listos?" les preguntó. Todos asintieron en respuesta, recogieron sus cosas y sin decir palabra alguna se deslizaron por la puerta.

En el momento en que llegaron al lugar de Rick el grupo de Abraham ya estaba ahí. Todo el mundo se puso de pie alrededor de la sala de estar charlando tranquilamente. "Probablemente deberíamos tratar de dormir un poco," Rick anunció. "Hay 4 dormitorios y la sala de estar. Distribuyanse y descansen."

Carol decidió tomar un pequeño dormitorio en la parte superior de las escaleras. Es probable que perteneciera a un niño alguna vez, a juzgar por la decoración infantil y la cama individual. Ella echó la mochila en un rincón, se quitó las botas y se metió en la cama, completamente vestida. Iba a tomar un largo tiempo antes de que ella estiviera lo suficientemente cómoda para cambiarse antes de dormir. Ellos siempre habían tenido que estar listos para entrar en acción. Un camisón bastante cutre ... o menos ropa ... No serían lo ideal para luchar contra los caminantes.

Carol estaba cansada y se durmió casi al instante en la cómoda cama con mantas y una almohada. Algo le despertó un poco más tarde y ella se sentó en la cama, tratando de alcanzar el cuchillo, sólo para darse cuenta de que era Daryl. "¿Qué pasa?" susurró ella, suponiendo que tenía que haber un problema para que él estuviera en su habitación.

"Emm, oh ... Nada," tartamudeó, arrastrando los pies y mirando avergonzado. "Está lleno en la sala de estar y ... Bueno, no he pasado una noche lejos de ti en un tiempo ..." Daryl murmuró algo que ella no podía distinguir. "Joder, lo siento, me voy a ir dormir al pasillo."

"Daryl, espera," dijo en voz alta antes de que pudiera salir. "No te vayas ... Quédate conmigo." Ella lo miró a los ojos en la oscuridad y esperó su decisión, con el corazón latiendo salvajemente anticipando su respuesta. Daryl llegó a la puerta, pero luego se detuvo. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Carol preguntó, conteniendo la respiración.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl empujó la puerta cerrada con un clic y Carol sintió una sensación de alivio que no esperaba. Iba a quedarse. Carol se dio cuenta de que si cualquiera del grupo supiera que estaban compartiendo una habitación comenzarían los rumores, una vez más. Al igual que aquella mañana en la que despertaron haciendo cucharita accidentalmente, y con un Glenn que los miraba sonriente. Carol pensó que Daryl iba a matar a Glenn cuando el rumor sobre ellos dos siendo una pareja amorosa estaba en boca de todos. Pero Daryl aclaró la mayoría de ellos mientras que Carol prefirió dejar que creyeran lo que quisieran.

Viviendo en un grupo tan unido que puede observarlo todo, probablemente antes de que las propias personas involucradas las vean, se dan cuenta de ciertas cosas antes que ellos mismos. Carol tenía la sensación de que otros vieron en ella y Daryl lo mismo que ella veía cuando observaba a Rick y Michonne. Si Rick tenía que hablar alguna vez sobre sus sentimientos por Michonne era probable que los hiciera pasar simplemente como que solo que quería mantenerla cerca por Carl. El hijo de Rick la adoraba y habían llegado a ser muy cercanos. Pero Carol vio la forma en que miraba a Michonne cuando ella no sabía que él la estaba mirando. Él estaba luchando con la culpa de enamorarse después de perder a su esposa tan trágicamente. Michonne era más difícil de leer, pero solo tenía que observarla el tiempo suficiente hasta que eventualmente bajara la guardia, sólo tenía que mirarla en el momento adecuado. No había duda en la mente de Carol que los dos tenían profundos sentimientos el uno por el otro.

Carol esperaba que eso fuera lo que la gente veía entre ella y Daryl. Independientemente de que si alguna vez se convirtían en una pareja real, había un profundo vínculo entre ellos que no se podía negar.

Daryl estaba mirando alrededor de la habitación, tratando de encontrar un lugar para acostarse. Carol se preguntó si ella debía ofrecerle compartir la cama. Habían dormido al lado del otro en el suelo casi todas las noches por semanas. Pero le preocupaba que él se fuera si ella lo sugería, así que en vez de ello le ofreció la almohada ", aquí, tengo la cama, lo menos que puedo hacer es darte una almohada." Ella se la arrojó.

"¿Estás segura? Realmente no la necesito, estoy bastante acostumbrado a dormir sin ellas ahora", respondió, ofreciendola de vuelta.

"Tomala," Carol insistió. "Podríamos tener que acostumbrarnos a tener almohadas, mantas y camas muy pronto."

Daryl empujó un par de cosas a un lado y tiró la almohada en la esquina de la habitación. "Gracias. Buenas noches.", dijo y se acostó.

"De nada," Carol susurró, dando la vuelta para tratar de volver a dormir. Daryl estaba roncando suavemente a través del cuarto tan sólo unos minutos más tarde, pero Carol seguía inquieta. Ella se había quedado dormida tan fácilmente antes y eso le molestó. La cama era muy cómoda, estaba aterrorizada iba a caer en un sueño profundo y no despertaría si el peligro se acercaba. Carol sabía que era estúpido. El salón estaba lleno de gente que alertara al resto del grupo ante cualquier señal de peligro. Y sabía que Daryl tenía el sueño ligero a pesar de que se quedó dormido rápidamente. Pero ella no podía quitarse el miedo a no estar 100% preparada para hacer frente a un ataque.

Carol cogió la manta y se levantó de la cama. Cruzó la habitación hasta donde estaba durmiendo Daryl y se acostó a su lado, tapando a ambos con la manta. Daryl despertó de inmediato y tomó su arma, como solía hacerlo antes. "Solo soy yo," dijo Carol, acariciando su brazo suavemente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó aturdido.

"No puedo dormir en una cama, no todavía," Carol suspiró. "Me hace sentir ... desprotegida." Una de las cosas que más amaba sobre Daryl era que él siempre entendía y no la cuestionaba. Él simplemente se movió para darle más espacio y movió parte de la almohada en su dirección para compartir. Carol se giró hacie a él, reclamando parte de la almohada. Por último, su mente se calmó y pudo dormir.

Cuando despertaron por la mañana y nada había sucedido durante la noche Carol se sintió como un idiota por desperdiciar una cama cómoda. Ella podría haberle sugerido a Daryl tomarla, pero parecía contento con ella se recostara junto a él como siempre lo habían hecho. Carol se preguntó si eso era inconscientemente parte de su decisión de dormir en el suelo, pero ella dejó esos pensamientos y se sentó. "Entonces, ¿quieres tratar de salir de aquí primero? ¿O sólo soportamos el escándalo cuando nos vean llegar juntos?" Carol le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Hmmf", se quejó, mirando hacia ella. "Si empiezan con esa mierda les cerraré la boca rápido." Carol negó con la cabeza y siguió sonriendo. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nadie nos atacó durante la noche ... Tal vez esta vez podemos quedarnos en nuestra propia casa", Carol se encogió de hombros. "Estoy tratando de no emocionarme demasiado, pero hay mucho potencial aquí ..."

"Sí, bueno yo no lo voy a creer, todavía no", dijo Daryl, sentado a su lado. "Tengo un mal presentimiento. No estoy dispuesto a bajar la guardia tan pronto."

"Lo sé, yo siento lo mismo ... pero cuando veo esa casa ... y sé que es nuestra casa, con nuestras propias habitaciones y nuestra propia cocina, y una ducha ... higiénico ..." Carol se detuvo de repente, sintiendo una sensación de pánico. "Es demasiado, ¿no?"

"Espero que no", dijo Daryl suavemente. "Pero simplemente no cedas aún, promételo ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo prometo" Carol aceptó, sabiendo en su corazón que Daryl tenía razón. Ella se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano, tirando de Daryl a la suya. "Vamos a ver lo que Rick ha planeado." Carol estaría dispuesta a cuestionar cualquier cosa en la que ella no estuviera de acuerdo con el, pero tenía la sensación de que Rick y ella estaban en la misma página esta vez.

Justo al entrar en la sala de estar, alguien llamó a la puerta. Todo salió bien, ya que distrajo a los demás que vieran que ella y Daryl habían aparecido juntos y desde la misma dirección. Rick abrió la puerta y un hombre mayor estaba de pie allí. "Ah, ¿están alojando en una sola casa?, que inteligentes".

Rick presentó rápidamente a Douglas con el resto del grupo, el líder de la comunidad se encontraría con todos en el transcurso del día. "Michonne, es tu turno", dijo Rick, enviándola con el hombre. Una mujer apareció momentos después y les ofreció comida. El grupo estaba un poco preocupado acerca de comer alimentos preparados por otros después de su experiencia en Terminus, pero la comida que trajo estaba toda empaquetada - barras de granola, pequeños contenedores de salsa de manzana, paquetes de snack de galletas y cajas de jugo.

Era comida que no habían comido en mucho, mucho tiempo y todos ellos recibieron muy bien las ofrendas ya que estaban hambrientos. En el momento en que terminaron de comer, habiendo dejado comida suficiente para Michonne, ella ya había regresado y dijo "Él quiere que vaya alguien más ..."

Antes que Michonne terminara de hablar Daryl se dirigió a la puerta. "Yo voy. ¿Quiero acabar con esta mierda de la entrevista de una vez," gruñó como de costumbre.

"Hey, Daryl," Rick lo llamó. "Tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo? No es un mal tipo, ya lo verás."

Carol miró a Rick, Michonne y Sasha cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Daryl. "Él parece de fiar", habló Sasha.

Michonne concordó: "Yo también lo creo. Yo no quería confiar en él, pero no me dio ninguna razón para no hacerlo ..."

Carol escuchó mientras los tres le explicaban el proceso. Douglas hacía algunas preguntas, llegaba a conocerlos un poco para aprende acerca de sus habilidades y luego determinaba cuál debía ser su lugar en la comunidad. Hasta ahora todos habían acordado con lo que les ofreció. Rick sería el encargado de la paz de la comunidad, básicamente, un oficial de policía para cuidar de los conflictos dentro del lugar. Michonne sería parte del equipo que salía a las misiones de abastecimiento, o sino también podría ser la segunda al mando después de Rick cuando ella no estuviera lejos. Sasha estaría en el equipo de construcción que estaba trabajando en la ampliación de la comunidad.

"¿Puedo ir ahora, cuando Daryl regrese?" -preguntó Carol. Se sentía igual que Daryl, ella sólo quería acabar de una vez con esto. Rick asintió y se fue a la ventana para esperarlo. Cuando vio a Daryl caminando hacia la casa fue hasta la puerta para encontrarse con él. "¿Que opinas?" -le preguntó en voz baja, en caso de que los demás estuvieran escuchando.

"Te gusta", dijo Daryl. "Parece un buen tipo ... pero estoy seguro de que el gobernador parecía un buen tipo también. Él es un político", Daryl gruñó. "Te puede gustar, pero nunca confíes en ellos."

Carol sonrió ante la sabiduría de Daryl. Ella confiaba en su intuición tanto como confiaba en su propio instinto. "¿Cuál es tu trabajo", preguntó ella mientras se alejaba.

"Lo que quiera", dijo Daryl con una sonrisa. "Donde quiera que me necesiten realmente, pero él se inclinó a algo que me hizo sentir como si tuviera una sola elección, hacerlo o no." Su rostro se puso serio, "guardia".

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la casa en la que Rick había entrado el día anterior. Carol vio pasar un par de niños jugando y se obligó a no pensar en Sofía, pero no podía evitarlo. Si tan sólo su bebé hubiera sobrevivido o si hubieran encontrado un lugar como éste antes de que ella mueriera ... Carol respiró hondo cuando vio la casa y se dirigió a la puerta.

Douglas abrió mientras se acercaba y la saludó. "Carol, ¿verdad?" Ella asintió, complacida de que recordara su nombre a pesar de que había sido presentada con todo el grupo a la vez. "Tú y Daryl ...", preguntó, obviamente ansioso por ver si estaban juntos.

"Amigos," Carol respondió rápidamente. Douglas le dirigió una mirada de complicidad, lo que indicaba que no le creyó ni por un segundo. Era perspicaz, pensó Carol.

"Él te ha mencionado", dijo Douglas, llevándola a su oficina. "La expresión en su rostro ... Yo sólo lo asumí." Sacó una silla para ella y la empujó para que se sentara. Carol ya no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cortesías, o si es que alguna vez lo estuvo en realidad.

"Sí, a ti y a todos los demás", murmuró en voz baja, provocando una sonrisa cuando le oyó.

El proceso no tomó mucho tiempo, él hizo algunas preguntas sobre su pasado y lo que hizo antes de la infección, luego habló de algunas de las nuevas habilidades que había adquirido desde entonces. Carol le contó sobre la enseñanza de los niños en la cárcel. Ella fue franca y honesta, creía que hasta los niños debían saber cómo protegerse. Douglas estuvo de acuerdo con ella, pero no se ofreció a dejar que les enseñaran habilidades de supervivencia a los niños de la comunidad. Él le ofreció un trabajo junto al actual maestro, el cual aceptó. Sabía que podía haber mencionado otras cosas tales como sus increíbles habilidades con el rifle, especialmente desde largas distancias. Era una tiradora increíble ahora que estaba a gusto con cualquier arma que tuviera en la mano. Daryl le había ayudado mucho y estaba bastante segura de que ella podría acertar cualquier disparó e incluso podría ser un poco mejor que Daryl cuando el objetivo estaba muy lejos. Carol también aprendió mucho de Hershel y sabía que podía ayudar a la comunidad en la enfermería también.

Si ella hubiera tenido que elegir le habría encantado pasar algún tiempo en la torre del campanario, en donde vio a un hombre con un rifle el día anterior cuando fueron llevados a sus nuevos hogares. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta Carol se asomó por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie haciendo guardia en la torre. "¿Por qué no hay nadie allá arriba?" -preguntó, pensando que quizás quien estaba permanecía oculto a veces, lo que le hizo mucho sentido.

"Sólo tenemos un francotirador", explicó Douglas. "Toma el turno de noche y duerme durante el día."

Carol sintió crecer la emoción en su interior. "Yo puedo hacerlo", dijo ella, apartándose de la ventana para mirarlo. "Daryl también puede. Pero yo quiero hacerlo. Tengo una gran puntería. Preguntale a Rick y los demás, ellos te lo dirán."

"Déjame hablar con Rick más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?" le sonrió. "No te estoy diciendo que no, sólo dame hasta esta tarde y yo te lo haré saber en la fiesta."

"¿Fiesta?" Carol preguntó pensando si había oído bien.

"Sí, estamos planeando juntar toda la ciudad, hay 50 de nosotros ahora", explicó Douglas. "Es una buena oportunidad para su grupo se familiarice con los otros."

"Ah ... supongo ...", dijo Carol, un tanto desconcertada. Todos menos ella habían renunciado a hacer las cosas normales, como ir a fiestas y celebrar las fiestas.

"Hay una tienda al lado de la enfermería en donde guardamos toda la ropa que hemos reunido. Hay un montón de cosas sin uso, vestidos, blusas, pantalones vaqueros, un poco de todo." Carol escuchó, muy interesada en la idea de usar ropa limpia. "Lleva a algunos de tu grupo y escojan ropa nueva, y también algo especial para esta noche", dijo Douglas, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. "Después envía otro grupo hasta que todos hayan tenido la oportunidad de escoger su ropa." Carol no tenía idea de qué decir. Ella estaba absolutamente conmocionada por lo diferente que las cosas serían en este nuevo lugar. "¿Puedes decirle a Glenn que venga ahora? He oído que es su chico de las salidas de suministros, me gustaría conocerlo."

"Sí, por supuesto," habló Carol.

Douglas levantó su mano y la besó. "Fue un placer conocerte Carol", dijo. Sonaba sincero.

Joder, pensó mientras se dirigía por la calle para encontrar a Glenn, es un buen tipo.

Una vez que Carol había enviado Glenn con el hombre a cargo encontró a Daryl en la sala de estar, limpiando su ballesta. "Vamos Dixon," dijo ella, quitandole el arma de su mano. "Tenemos algunas compras que hacer."

"¿Qué?" él contestó, mirándola confundido.

"Me dijeron que llevara a un par de personas a la tienda de ropa. Abe, Rosita, quieren venir también", dijo Carol, invitando a los únicos que también estaban en la habitación. "Habrá una fiesta esta noche. Tenemos que ir decentes," ella sonrió al ver la expresión de emoción en el rostro de Rosita y la mueca horrible en los dos hombres. "Vamos muchachos, ambos apestan incluso después de haberse duchado. Es tiempo para algunos trapos nuevos."

"No hay nada de malo con mi ropa," dijo Daryl desafiante. Carol le dio una mirada y él los siguió a los tres por la puerta, quejándose todo el camino a la tienda. "No quiero ir a ninguna fiesta estúpida," dijo, acercándose a su lado.

"Corre el rumor de que habrá alcohol ...", dijo Carol, disparándole una sonrisa de lado, olvidando que la última vez que Daryl había estado bebiendo fue toda una época oscura. Por suerte no parecía haber afectado en nada a Daryl, el cual debía haber dejado su pasado en Atlanta, probablemente después de que dejaran también a Beth. Las cosas realmente habían salido bien para ella y Carol estaba orgullosa de la forma en que había crecido y encontrado un propósito en el loco mundo en que vivían. La Greene más joven la sorprendió, pero Carol se dio cuenta de que tenía un montón de su padre brillando en ella cuando decidió quedarse en el hospital a ayudar a los pacientes.

"Alcohol...", Daryl repitió. "Hmm," dijo, vagando hacia un estante de ropa de hombre y comenzando su búsqueda.

Carol imaginó como sería la noche ahora sabiendo que Daryl asistiría sin tener que ser arrastrado pateando y gritando. Ella sonrió y comenzó a buscar el vestido perfecto ...


	3. Chapter 3

Carol estaba muy contenta con sus opciones mientras salían de la boutique de ropa y se dirigían a su nuevo hogar. Rick le había dicho a Daryl y a los otros que se acomodaran en sus casas como habían acordado.

Carol no estaba segura de que toda la ciudad fuera de fiar, pero tenía un buen presentimiento sobre Douglas, incluso si él era un político. "¿Qué estás pensando?" -preguntó a Daryl mientras vagaban por las calles hacia su lugar.

"Simplemente no puedo quitarme este sentimiento de que algo no anda bien", dijo Daryl.

"Con Douglas?" Preguntó Carol, dándole una mirada de reojo.

"No, aunque no confío en él todavía, pero creo que podría ser un tipo decente", dijo Daryl. "Un líder decente, por lo menos", agregó. "Este lugar ha durado un tiempo, alguien tiene que mantenerlo en marcha."

Carol se alegró de que tenían un instinto similar sobre Douglas. Por lo general, estaban de acuerdo en la mayoría de las cosas, pero realmente le confundía cuando no lo estaban. Aún no le había explicado lo que sentía, "Entonces ¿cuál es tu presentimiento?"

Daryl se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez es sólo que todo es demasiado normal aquí", dijo. "Los niños corriendo y jugando, ir a la escuela, comprar ropa, celebrar las fiestas ..." Carol se giró con entusiasmo cuando mencionó la fiesta y Daryl la miró. "Yo sé que estás emocionada y lo entiendo ... Pero recuerda, me prometiste no bajar la guardia."

"Lo sé, no lo haré. Voy a divertirme con cautela." Carol sonrió ante el ceño fruncido de Daryl. Sabía que iba a odiar todo lo relacionado con esa noche, a excepción del alcohol. "Pero tu me tienes que prometer que vas a beber despacio, de acuerdo?" Carol pensó en el CDC y lo mucho que había bebido. No parecía un problema con toda la seguridad del lugar, pero al día siguiente cuando el sistema anunció que iba a autodestruirse y tuvieron que huir ... Si eso hubiera ocurrido cuando Daryl, Rick, Glenn y los otros estaban ebrios nunca habrían sobrevivido.

"Sólo voy a beber lo suficiente para sobrevivir a la maldita fiesta", Daryl murmuró. "Acostumbraba beber demasiado, estaré bien", añadió. Carol podía ver que estaba reviviendo un momento oscuro.

"No hagas eso", Carol lo interrumpió es sus cavilaciones. "Se terminó. Estamos todos juntos de nuevo.Y también Beth, está segura y feliz", añadió, sabiendo que Daryl le había costado dejar a Beth atrás. Y honestamente a ella también le había sido dificil dejarla ahí, todos en realidad. Pero Beth sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al estar con un grupo de personas que estaban tratando de reiniciar la sociedad - policías, médicos, religiosos, científicos. Beth creía que su padre se hubiera quedado con aquel grupo si hubiera estado vivo, era la manera en que ella le haría sentir orgulloso. Fue también una manera para que estuviera en un ambiente controlado donde estuviera protegida. Beth creía que si ella volvía a estar en el camino no sobreviviría mucho tiempo. La vida le dio la oportunidad de brillar y la posibilidad de tener una familia y un futuro - las cosas que ella había soñado. Carol sabía que era la decisión correcta.

"Tienes razón", le dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Ella observó detenidamente su mirada feliz, sabía que era muy raro que los demás lo vieran sonreír, ni siquiera su sonrisa de medio lado que Daryl le daba a menudo. Así que cuando él hizo esa pequeña y tímida sonrisa, aunque sólo fuera por un segundo, sentía como si fuera la sonrisa más grande y más brillante que jamás había visto.

Llegaron a la casa y Daryl subió al piso de las habitaciones. "Glenn ya advirtió cual es su cuarto", explicó, pateando el pie suavemente ante una puerta cerrada. "Sólo queda una con una cama grande," añadió Daryl. La condujo por el pasillo, "puedes tomarla, es doble ... Queen tal vez ... Yo me quedo con la habitación del niño, es de una plaza."

"No, espera," Carol interrumpió antes de que Daryl pudiera entrar en el dormitorio. "Toma la cama más grande", dijo, pasando junto a él. "Eres más alto. La cama infaltil probablemente es demasiado pequeña para ti, tus piernas acabarían colgando." Antes de que pudiera discutir Carol ya estaba abriendo la puerta y se dirigía a la habitación. "Iré a ponerme algo de ropa limpia, recuerda ducharte antes de la fiesta", explicó, sonriéndo y cerrando la puerta.

Carol sabía que a él no le preocupaba que sus piernas quedaran colgando fuera de la cama o el hecho de que él estaría durmiendo en una habitación que obviamente le había pertenecido a un niño. Él probablemente eligió esa habitación porque le preocupaba que la hiciera pensar en Sofía. Pero ella no fue honesta con él tampoco. La verdadera razón por la que le daba la cama más grande era porque ella no tenía ninguna intención de empezar a dormir en ella de cualquier forma. No tenía sentido desperdiciar una cama cómoda y grande cuando él podría utilizarla. Carol sabía que era irracional, pero sentía que había algo que no estaba bien con dormir en una cama, tumbada sola en medio de un enorme colchón cómodo. Todavía era demasiado ... Normal.

El resto del día transcurrió con bastante rapidez, aunque Carol esperaba que se prolongara un poco más. Cuando Maggie y Glenn regresaron estaban sentados en la sala de estar hablando de sus reuniones con Douglas. Glenn sería un miembro de tiempo completo del equipo de búsqueda, participando en las carreras de suministro. Maggie ayudaría a la médico para aprender de ella, así eventualmente tendrían dos trabajadores de la salud con experiencia. Carol sabía que Maggie no estaba muy emocionado con el trabajo de Glenn, sería parte del equipo más peligroso allí y no podría ir con él, pero estarían cerca eventualmente. Carol estuvo de acuerdo con las funciones que Douglas les había dado.

Carol, Maggie y Glenn pasaron un tiempo ordenando la casa, mientras que Daryl, escapando de la domesticación, fue a hablar con Rick y Michonne. Cuando la noche se acercaba Daryl regresó, gruñendo por tener que vestirse para la fiesta. Carol no le hizo caso y fue con Maggie para prepararse. Ellas ya se habían duchado, pero todavía tenían que peinarse y ponerse sus vestidos nuevos. La boutique también tenía maquillaje y Maggie había cogido unas cuantas cosas cuando estuvo ahí.

Se sentía tan extraña de actuar como una chica. Incluso antes del apocalipsis Carol nunca había usado ropa bonita o cara. Ella estaba realmente aterrorizada de mirarse en el espejo una vez que tenía su vestido puesto, terminó de arreglarse el cabello y Maggie le aplicó un poco de maquillaje.

"Oh, Dios mío, Carol, te ves tan ... hermosa ..." habló Maggie. Carol vio una lágrima en el ojo de su amiga. Maggie parecía una modelo en el vestido negro brillante que llevaba. Glenn se iba a desmayar cuando la viera.

Lentamente Carol se acercó al espejo y echó un vistazo. "Oh, wow ..." jadeó con asombro. El maquillaje le resaltaba sus ojos, el azul se veía aún más sorprendente de lo habitual. Su cabello tenía rizos tenues alrededor de las orejas y el cuello. Y el vestido parecía que estaba hecho para ella. Era azul, muy similar al color de sus ojos. Tenía mangas largas pero el material era transparente ahí y se podía ver a través solo hasta el área que cubría sus pechos. No podía usar un sostén o se vería, pero el vestido le quedaba perfecto y apoyaba firmemente sus senos. Carol hubiera preferido una longitud más modesta para el vestido, que llegaba varias pulgadas arriba de la rodilla, pero no había muchos en su tamaño para elegir. Ella respiró hondo y se giró hacia Maggie con una sonrisa. "¿Estás lista para esto?"

Maggie asintió y se acercó para darle un abrazo. "Nos merecemos ser felices, aunque sea sólo por unas horas," Maggie le susurró.

Carol se echó hacia atrás y asintió con la cabeza, y luego agarró la mano de Maggie y se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde los chicos probablemente habían estado esperando durante al menos media hora. Cuando entraron en la sala de estar Glenn y Daryl levantaron la vista, mirando hacia ellas. "Mierda, ustedes dos ... joder ... se ven increíbles", Glenn se puso de pie acercándose a abrazarlas. Dio Carol un rápido abrazo amistoso y luego envolvió a Maggie en sus brazos, la halagó con más comentarios de hombre enamorado. Daryl no dijo una palabra, pero Carol lo vió mirarla a escondidas y vio el color rosa en sus mejillas cada vez que lo hacía. Fue suficiente para ella. El hecho de saber que él se dio cuenta era todo lo que necesitaba.

Carol no pudo evitar mirar a escondidas unas cuantas veces a Daryl también. Tenía un nuevo par de pantalones vaqueros, nada emocionante, pero al menos limpio. Pero era la camisa la que la estaba distrayendo. Llevaba una chaqueta de punto gris claro que se ajustaba firmemente a través de los hombros y el pecho, acentuando lo ancho y musculoso que era. Su pelo todavía estaba largo, pero lavado y limpio. Daryl se había afeitado, y Carol se moría por tocar su suave cara. Ella tenía que hacerlo, no pudo resistirse. "Cara de bebé", le bromeó, frotándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

"Stop", Daryl se burló, apartando la mirada con timidez. Tanto la acción y su reacción le hicieron aletear el corazón. Iba a ser una buena noche, Carol estaba segura de ello. Los cuatro se dirigieron a la casa de Douglas, donde se celebraba la fiesta. Las personas se dirigían allí desde todas las direcciones, y se unieron con algunos otros de su grupo, entrando en la fiesta con Rick, Carl y Michonne.

Fue difícil al principio. Algunos de ellos se acercaban para presentaciones, otros parecían más tímidos y se quedaron atrás, y también hubo algunos que parecían inseguros de los recién llegados. Había una variedad de comida como no habían visto en años y la mayoría de ellos se trasladó inmediatamente a los aperitivos y el bar instalado en la esquina. Carol no tenía la intención de beber mucho, pero una vez que terminó su plato ella tomó un vaso de vino tinto.

La gente se mezclaba y el grupo se dispersó. Carol vio a Daryl cerca del bar y ella también vio a las dos mujeres que estaban tratando de llamar su atención. Divertida, bebió más vino y siguió observando. Parecía como si la morena estuviera tratando de invitar a Daryl a bailar o charlar acerca de la música, señalando que los demás estaban bailando, trataba de insinuarse de alguna manera pero con ninguna le resultaba. Todo lo que ella decía era respondido con gruñidos de Daryl. Carol negó con la cabeza, sabía que si quería que Daryl hiciera algo tenía que decirlo directamente y preguntarle. No entendía de sutilezas o señales sociales en absoluto. Carol también sabía incluso que si la mujer se acercaba y se lo pedía directamente las posibilidades de que ellos bailaran en la pista eran prácticamente cero.

El espionaje de Carol fue interrumpido brevemente cuando Douglas se acercó con una mujer en su brazo. "Carol, que maravilloso verte," él abrió, cogiendo su mano y besándola con educación. "Quiero que conozcas a mi esposa Regina." Carol y la mujer se dieron la mano y conversaron amablemente durante unos minutos, antes de que Regina mencionara que ella aún no había conocido al hombre alto mientras apuntaba a Abraham. Cuando Regina y Douglas se iban él se inclinó y le susurró: "Ven a verme por la mañana, tengo noticias que te gustaran." Él le lanzó una sonrisa y se fue.

Carol estaba a punto de estallar de emoción. Iba a hacer el trabajo de francotirador, estaba segura de ello. Su entusiasmo fue interrumpido por dos eventos separados, que ocurrieron simultáneamente. Carol miró y captó la mirada de Daryl. Él estaba suplicándole para que lo salvara de la mujer que no paraba de hablar y la otra que lo miraba esperando su turno. Al tiempo que Carol estaba a punto de caminar hacia él, hubo una conmoción y vio a Glenn tirado en el suelo en un montón risitas, obviamente, completamente borracho. Después de que el consumo excesivo de alcohol en el CDC ya sabía que Glenn era inexperto en la bebida, no fue del todo sorprendente. Observó la escena de lejos. Maggie le ayudó a levantarse y luego Rick, quien se ofreció a llevarlo a casa para que Maggie pudiera seguir disfrutando de la fiesta. Luego de eso, estaban fuera de la puerta y la fiesta se reanudó.

Carol se dirigió a Daryl, interrumpiendo a la morena. "Hola, soy Carol", dijo cortésmente.

"Holly," la mujer respondió en un tono más amable del que Carol estaba esperando. Tal vez no era tan mala, pensó Carol.

Aunque eso no le impidió hacer algo bastante cruel, dado el hecho de que ella sabía que Holly había estado tratando de sacar a bailar a Daryl toda la noche. "Daryl", dijo dulcemente. "¿Quieres bailar?"

La expresión de su rostro no tenía precio. Carol sabía que no tenía ganas de bailar, pero quería ser salvado y que era la única manera que se le ocurrió para alejarlo rápidamente. Él la miró, pero extendió la mano y tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía. "Encantado de conocerte", le dijo a Holly conduciendo a Daryl a la pista de baile.

"Oh relajate, no será tan malo. La canción está casi terminado," Carol le susurró.

"No sé bailar", murmuró Daryl. Podía oler el alcohol en su aliento y se preguntó si él había tomado las cosas con calma como ella le pidió.

"Simplemente, pon una mano en mi espalda y la otra aquí", dijo Carol, tomando su mano con la de ella, luego subió la otra por su pecho, hasta tocar con los dedos la piel desnuda de su cuello. Sintió un cosquilleo cuando Daryl colocaba la mano en la parte baja de su espalda, siguiendo las instrucciones. "Ahora sólo tienes que seguirme, te guiaré ... solo relájate", le susurró al oído. Carol comenzó a moverse con la música, escondida en los brazos de Daryl y fácilmente siguió su ejemplo. "Mentiroso", dijo en voz baja, sin poder creer que no sabía cómo bailar.

"No es es mentira, joder... es la primera vez que bailo", respondió en su oído.

"Hmm, aprendes rápido", comentó Carol.

"Eres una buena maestra", dijo Daryl suavemente. Era lo más parecido a un coqueteo que había oído decir alguna vez, y ella no tenía respuesta. Carol simplemente se acurrucó en él y disfrutó de un momento íntimo con un hombre que se preocupaba profundamente por ella. ¿Quién hubiera pensado alguna vez, hace sólo unos días, que estarían vestidos, dentro de una casa, y bailando al son de la música?.

Cuando la canción terminó Carol le soltó a regañadientes. Estaba casi segura de que él dudó en dejarla ir así, pero ella quitó ese pensamiento rápido. Pasaron el resto de la noche cerca del otro y la gente que conocían. Carol lo estaba pasando muy bien y se entristeció cuando la noche llegó a su fin y tuvo que volver a casa. Ella y Maggie charlaban animadamente todo el camino de vuelta, mientras que Daryl les daba miradas de fastidio de vez en cuando.

Carol estaba imaginaba que Glenn estaría durmiendo cuando regresaron, pero él estaba sentado en el sofá esperandolos. No parecía ni un poco borracho y Carol estaba confundida. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo es que ya estás sobrio?"

"Rick le pidió que vigilara las cosas mientras que todo el mundo estaba en la fiesta," Maggie explicó, poniendo un brazo alrededor de Glenn.

"Oh," Carol asintió comprendiendo. "Brillante".

"¿Que encontraste?" Preguntó Daryl, hundiéndose en el sofá.

"No mucho," Glenn se encogió de hombros. "Sé donde guardan las armas bajo llave, pero Douglas ya le había dicho a Rick sobre el lugar." Glenn negó con la cabeza, "Creo que han sido completamente honestos con nosotros acerca de todo. No he encontrado nada que me pareciera extraño o fuera de lugar. Y he comprobado en todas partes excepto en las casas individuales ... bueno," Glenn sonrió. "En realidad, incluso miré algunas casas de las personas hasta que vi que la gente comenzaba a regresar de la fiesta y me metí de nuevo aquí."

"Eh," Daryl gruñó, perdido en sus pensamientos. Carol sabía que todavía estaba luchando con tener que confiar en esta gente, y seguiría así por un tiempo. Daryl sería el último en entrar en razón. "Bueno, creo que mejor dormimos y comenzamos nuestro trabajo mañana", dijo, levantandose del sofá y subiendo las escaleras.

"Buenas noches," dijeron Carol, Maggie y Glenn, siguiendo a Daryl por las escaleras.

Cuando pasaron junto a la puerta de su habitación Daryl se detuvo. "Tu, eh ... te veías .. uh .. bonita esta noche", balbuceó, e inmediatamente se puso rojo cruzando el pasillo hasta su propia puerta.

"Tú también," Carol susurró después de que él ya había entrado en su habitación y cerrado la puerta. No estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos o coqueteos de Daryl, y él la tomó por sorpresa una vez más. Probablemente sea el alcohol, pensó ella, suponiendo que era el whisky que Daryl había bebido hace poco. Entró en su habitación y se desnudó, luego se colocó la ropa que llevaba antes. Carol miró a la cama con el pecho apretado. Se sentía como una idiota, pero ella agarró el edredón y una almohada y se acostó en el suelo.

Antes de quedarse dormida una luz se asomó por su puerta y Carol rápidamente saltó, cruzando la habitación para sentarse en el borde de la cama. "Adelante", gritó en voz baja. Daryl entró en la habitación y la vio sentada en la cama. Pero sus ojos se posaron en la almohada y la manta que estaban en el suelo y Carol se percató de ello.

"Que tiene de malo", se quejó en voz baja. Daryl se acercó a su cama y extendió una mano, "Vamos", dijo, haciendo un gesto para que ella tomara su mano y se pusiera de pie.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Carol, no dudando en poner su mano en la suya, a pesar de que no tenía idea de a dónde iban.

"Te quedarás conmigo esta noche", dijo Daryl, llevándola hacia el pasillo. "Puedes quedarte una noche ... o dos ... tres ... Las que necesites para acostumbrarte a dormir en una cama de nuevo. No es necesario que duermas en el suelo."

Carol le siguió hasta su habitación, sorprendida de lo perceptivo que él era con ella, incluso cuando a menudo no podía leer las señales sociales más explícitas de los demás. Ella casi se rió en voz alta recordando a la morena, Holly, que había intentado durante al menos una hora que Daryl la sacara a bailar.

Cuando Carol se metió en la cama junto a él de inmediato sintió que los nudos en el estómago desaparecían, se preguntó si realmente tenía algo que ver con la cama, o tal vez en realidad se trataba de la compañía.


	4. Chapter 4

**ATENCIÓN!**

 **Este capítulo contiene lenguaje sexual explícito.**

Cuando Carol se despertó a la mañana siguiente el brazo de Daryl estaba sobre ella y él todavía estaba roncando suavemente. Al moverse ligeramente pudo sentir que estaba excitado, incluso a través de sus ropas. Una corriente cálida se filtraba a través de su cuerpo y Carol se sonrojó.

Ella se quedó inmóvil y disfrutó de la sensación de él, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría quitarle los pantalones y verlo totalmente erecto, tocar su polla, acariciarlo ... Carol tuvo que obligarse a parar. Ella se giró cuidadosamente en ese momento, no había forma de aliviar su acumulación. Ella consideró seriamente tratar de meter una mano dentro de sus pantalones, tocarle, se imaginó a Daryl tocándose tal vez como tantas noches solitarias lo habría hecho en la cárcel, pero se habían acostado tarde y hasta el más mínimo movimiento probablemente lo despertaría.

En cambio, se tomó unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarse y trató de pensar en otra cosa. Carol se centró en las noticias de la noche anterior. Douglas tenía algo que decirle, lo que probablemente significaba que estaría comenzando su primer turno en el campanario ese mismo día. Su cuerpo respondió con un tipo diferente de emoción. Ella tenía muchas ganas de ser parte importante de la comunidad si se iban a quedar.

Las técnicas de distracción iban bien hasta que Daryl se movió, presionando hacia ella, recordándole una vez más lo que se escondía en sus pntalones. Por si fuera poco su mano se había movido, y estaba rozando su pecho. Carol tuvo que luchar contra una risita. Daryl estaría absolutamente mortificado si supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Su mente comenzó a divagar de nuevo. Carol deseaba poder darse la vuelta, mirarlo, enganchar la pierna alrededor y presionar contra él, sintiendo su erección aún más cerca de donde ella anhelaba que la pusiera. Se preguntó si Daryl siempre pensaba en ella de la misma manera. Si ella no estuviera en la cama con él esa misma mañana él habría despertado, tomado su polla y liberarse de su acumulación? ¿Él habría pensado deslizándose en su coño mojado y follarla hasta que ella gritara? Era demasiado, pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba a Daryl. Carol no pudo resistir y apretó su trasero contra él, frotándose contra su polla dura.

Daryl despertó al instante y Carol sintió que sacaba la mano de su pecho y se giraba dándole la espalda. Se mordió el labio, conteniendo la risa y fingió que estaba despertando. Carol bostezó y se estiró, "Buenos días". Trató de hacer que su voz sonara soñolienta. Carol se dio la vuelta y apoyó a sí misma con un codo, mirando la espalda de Daryl. Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

"Buenos días", respondió, sin mirar en su dirección. "Tengo que mear", añadió, saltando de la cama, prácticamente corriendo, salió de la habitación. Pero él no era lo suficientemente rápido para que ella perdiera el bulto considerable en sus pantalones. No es como si ella nunca lo hubiera visto tratando de ocultar una erección antes. Pero en general, no eran más que un pequeño levantamiento, no una erección plena como esta mañana.

Carol se sentó en la cama preguntándose qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en el baño. Cuando escuchó el agua de la ducha estaba casi segura de que estaba liberando su erección. ¿Por qué diablos no? pensó, se deshizo de sus pantalones. Tenía tiempo. Habían pasado años desde que había estado con un hombre. Aunque la verdad ella prefería su vibrador antes que lo que Ed le ofrecía, o más bien exigía. No sería así con Daryl. Él la tocaría suave y tímido al principio ... Carol deslizó una mano dentro de sus bragas y se tocó a sí misma como ella imaginaba la fuerza de Daryl. En ese momento ella estaba tan caliente que podría haberse trasladado directamente a su clítoris y terminado en cuestión de segundos. En cambio, se tomó las cosas con calma, burlándose de sí misma, prolongarlo, imaginando que eran los dedos de Daryl deslizándose dentro de ella, sintiendo su húmedo deseo por él. Carol contuvo un gemido cuando ella levantó las caderas, empujando sus dedos más adentro. Oh Dios Daryl, ella gritó en su mente. Carol cogió un pezón con la mano libre, deslizando la otra y moviendo sus dedos resbaladizos a su clítoris. Frotando en pequeños círculos con sus dedos húmedos. Se pellizcó y frotó su pezón erecto, al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad y la presión sobre el nudo hinchado entre sus piernas. Con un movimiento repentino y cegador Carol alcanzó su punto máximo. El calor inundó su núcleo deseando que Daryl estuviera allí para que pudiera aferrarse a él mientras lo hacía.

Carol apenas había se había puesto otra vez sus pantalones cuando Daryl regresó a la habitación. "La ducha es toda tuya", anunció. "Maggie y Glenn se han ido. Pensé que podríamos ir a ver lo que podemos encontrar para el desayuno."

"Suena bien," Carol asintió, observándolo antes de levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño. Después que se duchó, bajó a la cocina para encontrar a Daryl con un tarro abierto de puré de manzana y una cuchara.

"Te guardé la mitad", murmuró, empujando una última cucharada en la boca y entregándole el frasco. "Y hay unas galletas para ti también", dijo Daryl, apuntando a la mesa.

"¿qué? ¿galletas?" -preguntó, mirando a la bola de masa esponjosa con incredulidad.

"Sí, hay una señora que hornea cosas", dijo Daryl, metiéndose una galleta en la boca. "Nos perdimos las magdalenas de melocotón porque estabamos durmiendo", añadió con el ceño fruncido.

"Pero, ¿cómo? Huevos? Milk? Fruta?" Carol murmuró, tomando un bocado de puré de manzana. Acostumbraba compartir utensilios con él, o cualquier persona del grupo en realidad. Rara vez tenían tenedores o cucharas de todos modos.

"Tienen pollos y un par de cabras", explicó Daryl. "No estoy seguro de donde sacan la fruta, tal vez tienen algunos árboles o algo así? "

Carol se quedó mirando la galleta, algo que ella no esperaba volver a comer. Le encantaban las esponjosas galletas de mantequilla casera. Esto sería lo más parecido que había probado desde que todo comenzó. Cuando por fin tuvo el valor de tomar el primer mordisco, ella gimió ante lo deliciosa era. Carol saboreó cada bocado y no fue hasta que terminó que se dio cuenta de que Daryl la observaba con las mejillas rosadas. Tal vez ella había disfrutado demasiado de la galleta.

"Gracias, estaba delicioso," dijo Carol, dándole una sonrisa coqueta. Ella se acercó y lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro. "Vamos a tratar de evitar dormir tanto en la mañana para ver qué tipo de golosinas consiguen los más madrugadores." Daryl asintió y el rosa comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente de sus mejillas. "Tengo que ir a hablar con Douglas para conocer el trabajo de francotirador", dijo Carol, incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa.

Daryl cambió su ballesta hacia el otro hombro, "Si es inteligente te pondrá en la torre."

"Gracias", respondió Carol. "¿Nos vemos más tarde?"

Daryl asintió de nuevo y la siguió por la puerta, dándole un pequeño gesto mientras se dirigía en la dirección opuesta. Carol se acercó a la casa de Douglas cuando Regina iba saliendo. "Adelante," dijo ella con frialdad. "Él te está esperando." Carol le dio las gracias cortésmente, preguntándose qué pasaba con esa actitud helada de Regina.

"Carol", Douglas la saludó con entusiasmo, levantando su mano a sus labios una vez más. "Es bueno verte. ¿Te gustó la fiesta de anoche?"

"Por supuesto," Carol respondió con una sonrisa sincera. "Fue una noche maravillosa."

"Genial," Douglas asintió. "Me alegro." Vagó más cerca. "Así que estoy seguro de que estás anticipando mi respuesta ..." Ella asintió con entusiasmo. "Hablé con Rick y algunos de los otros y tus habilidades son muy apreciadas." Carol sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho. "Así que si deseas el turno de día como nuestro francotirador es tuyo."

"Sí," dijo Carol, tratando de seguir siendo profesional y digna, cuando todo lo que realmente quería hacer era saltar emocionada.

"Le diré a Aarón que te lleve a la armería para que puedas seleccionar el rifle de tu elección", dijo Douglas, moviéndose aún más cerca. "Debería estar aquí en un minuto o dos." Carol no le gustó lo cerca que estaba en su espacio, era incómodo y esperaba que Aaron llegara pronto. "Escucha, no soy tonto, sé que sientes algo por el niño arquero, pero ya que estás convencida de que sólo son amigos, eso sugiere que estás soltera." Carol no estaba segura de a dónde iba con aquella línea de preguntas, pero asintió en respuesta. "Debes sentirte sola a veces, ¿verdad?"

"Yo ... eh ... No me siento cómoda respondiendo a estas preguntas," Carol respondió, dando un paso atrás. Tenía la sensación de que ella sabía por qué Regina parecía tan fría antes.

"Sólo pensé que tal vez tú y yo podríamos ... reunirnos más tarde esta noche, después de tu turno?" dijo Douglas, tocando su mejilla.

Carol retrocedió de nuevo, sintiendo la ira hirviendo en su interior. "¿Qué pasa con Regina? Lo sabe, tu esposa?"

"A ella no le importa si me desvío de vez en cuando", Douglas se encogió de hombros. "¿Hemos estado así durante años, incluso antes de que todo esto comenzara."

"No me interesa", dijo Carol con firmeza. Se sentía sucia incluso solo de ser parte de esa conversación.

"Bueno, si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde encontrarme", le sonrió y Carol quería abofetear su cara presumida. "Eres una mujer hermosa Carol. Una mujer madura. Tienes necesidades ... y yo puedo satisfacer esas necesidades."

Él todavía estaba empujando y Carol sintió la bilis en la garganta. "Sólo deténgase", dijo enérgicamente. "Ya dije que no me interesa."

"Podría ayudar a que su Romeo finalmente haga algo si se entera de que estás obteniendo placer en otro lugar," Douglas le dio una última oportunidad. Realmente era bueno en los juegos mentales. Sabía exactamente dónde le dolía.

Pero él no sabía la fuerza que tenía incluso en su mayor punto débil. "Mi relación con Daryl no es asunto tuyo", dijo Carol con calma. Ella se asombró de su propia tranquilidad. "Voy a esperar a Aarón afuera y empezaré mi turno en la torre tan pronto como tenga mi arma." Carol le tendió la mano formalmente y él la estrechó. "Gracias por la oportunidad, no se te arrepentirás."

Carol giró sobre sus talones y salió de la casa. Vio a Aaron de inmediato y corrió a su encuentro. "Me han dicho que me vas a dar mi nueva arma"

Aaron era educado y amable. Carol se encariñó con él de inmediato. Él le mostró todas las opciones y señaló sus favoritos personales. También le mostró las armas que tenían más munición y aquellas para las que tenían pocas balas. Carol tenía un arma que amaba, pero la perdió cuando fueron atacados por el gobernador. En el extraño giro de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron nunca recuperó la preciosa pistola. Había una que era muy similar y Carol la eligió, con la esperanza que sentirse cómoda de inmediato. Ella sabía que no importaba realmente el arma que eligiera. Ella tenía un don para golpear a su objetivo con cualquier arma que utilizara.

Aarón le dio el arma y la munición, caminó con Carol a la torre por fuera de las puertas principales. Ella estaría a salvo en la torre, aunque se sentía extraña estar encerrada fuera del asentamiento mientras estaba de servicio. No era diferente de las personas que salían a las carreras o los del equipo de expansión como Abraham, pero Carol se había acostumbrado a vagar por las calles sin tener el arma cerca en todo momento. Ahora ella estaba en el exterior de nuevo, y en alerta máxima.

Aaron se despidió y Carol se quedó para vigilar. Fue un día bastante tranquilo en su mayor parte. Carol sabía que no debía disparar a menos que hubiera alguien en peligro porque las balas atraerían a los caminantes. Se puso cómoda y escaneó la zona a través de la mira de su arma. Carol se sentía un poco como un voyerista mientras miraba hacia las casas. El alcance era preciso y prácticamente podía mirar en las ventanas de las casas si quería.

Luego de varias horas en su turno se dio cuenta de actividad en la puerta y vio a Daryl salir y alguien cerrar el portón detrás de él. Daryl estaba caminando hacia la torre y Carol sonrió. Ella abrió la puerta para que pudiera entrar. "Te traigo un poco de agua", dijo, entregándole una botella. "Y un ... dulce de arroz crujiente. No es casero esta vez, lo siento."

"Gracias", respondió Carol, tomando las dos cosas. Ella estaba muriendo de hambre y se comió el dulce rápidamente. Ellos solían racionar y no tener mucha comida, por lo que el pequeño refrigerio le serviría durante un rato. "Quieres quedarte un rato?"

"Sí! ... Estoy un poco aburrido", admitió. "Creo que iré a una carrera mañana, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer hoy."

Carol se preguntó si debía decirle a Daryl lo que sucedió con Douglas. Tenía que hablar de ello, para sacarse eso de la cabeza, pero era Daryl la persona adecuada? Carol no estaba segura exactamente cómo iba a reaccionar él ante la noticia. Y tal vez no era el momento adecuado. Aunque realmente le estaba molestando. Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero algo llamó su atención. Había 3 caminantes que se acercaban. Eran un blanco fácil para ella con el rifle, pero no había necesidad de correr el riesgo de atraer más o malgastar munición. "¿Me echas una mano?" -preguntó ella, asintiendo con la cabeza en la dirección de los caminantes. Daryl se asomó y desenvainó su cuchillo cuando vio a lo que ella se refería.

Carol sacó su cuchillo, los dos bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras. Luego de 30 segundos ya habían caído los tres y estaban limpiando sus cuchillos, en dirección al interior de la torre. Carol sabía que los dos hacían un gran equipo, sobre todo porque podían comunicarse fácilmente sin usar palabras.

Daryl se quedó un rato más y Carol optó por no hablar de Douglas todavía. Ella se lo diría antes de dormir y simplemente quitaría esos recuerdos de su mente hasta entonces. El resto de su turno transcurrió sin incidentes, pero Carol no estaba aburrida, ni sola. Cuando su reemplazo llegó Carol se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta en la que alguien estaba esperando para dejarla entrar.

La mayor parte de su grupo se habían reunido en la casa de Rick para la cena y para hablar acerca de su día. Carol se coló y escuchó la conversación emocionada. Era tan diferente de las cosas que solían hablar. Era extraño porque era tan ... Normal. Carol había sentido una gama de emociones y se encontró bostezando, temprano en la noche. Rick y Glenn estaban recibiendo una baraja de cartas y un montón de ellos estaban empezando un juego de póquer. Invitaron a Carol a jugar y ella dejó escapar otro bostezo. "Creo que me iré a casa."

Glenn ya se ocupaba de las cartas mientras que ella se dirigía hacia la puerta sola. Antes de que ella llegara demasiado lejos Daryl estaba en sus talones. "Sólo me aseguro que no vayas a dormir en el suelo," susurró cuando él la alcanzó. "Estoy un poco cansado también", agregó.

"Me alegra que hayas venido," dijo Carol cuando entraron en la casa y se dirigieron por las escaleras a su habitación. "Hay algo que quería decirte acerca de ..."

"¿Algo anda mal?" Daryl respondió inmediatamente. Se había vuelto muy bueno para detectar cuando algo estaba mal si ella bajaba la guardia lo suficiente para dejarle ver.

Carol respiró hondo y lo enfrentó. "Douglas me acosó hoy", dijo Carol rápidamente. Tenía que acabar de decirlo y sacarlo antes de que ella cambiara de opinión. "Fue horrible, repugnante ... Me sentí tan sucia."

"¿Él te tocó", Daryl preguntó en un tono que Carol nunca había oído en él antes. Había una mirada salvaje en sus ojos que era realmente aterradora.

"No, no", dijo Carol, llegando a poner una mano tranquilizadora en su antebrazo. "Él sólo sugirió que ... ya sabes ..." ella apartó la mirada avergonzada.

"Maldita sea, lo mataré", Daryl hervía, comenzó a caminar. Carol esperaba que él estuviera molesto, pero no tan enojado. Ella sólo quería hablar de ello, no era para hacerlo enfadar, pero ella debería haber sabido cual sería la reacción de Daryl.

"Daryl, para. Estoy bien", dijo Carol suavemente.

"¿Qué le hace pensar que tu le dejarías que te toque?" Daryl silbó. "Él está casado y tu estás ..." Su voz se apagó y Carol sabía que había dicho más de lo que pretendía hablar.

Pero ella empujó. "Yo estoy qué?" -preguntó Carol. "¿Qué soy Daryl?" Había tantas cosas que ella esperaba que él dijera: "Eres mía. Tú no estas sola. Tú estás enamorada de otra persona. '

Daryl vaciló el tiempo suficiente para llegar a una respuesta diferente. "Simplemente no eres ese tipo de mujer", dijo, evitando sus ojos porque sabía que iba a ver a través de él. ¿Por qué no lo admites? Carol quería gritarle. Ella sabía que tenía sentimientos por ella. Y ella sabía que tenía que ser él quien empezara las cosas porque si ella lo hacía él iba a huir como un cachorro asustado.

"Debemos ir a la cama", Daryl murmuró, sabiendo que la conversación había terminado por el momento.

"Sí," respondió Carol, tratando de ocultar su frustración. De repente tuvo una idea. Carol sabía que no podía hacer un movimiento directo en él, pero había algo que podía hacer. Ella le podría atraer, tomarle el pelo - forzar su mano por así decirlo. "Sólo voy a deslizarme a través del pasillo y preparme para la cama," añadió Carol dulcemente mientras trataba de no reír al ver la expresión de confusión e intriga en el rostro. "Ya regreso," Carol miró por encima del hombro, tratando de pensar qué podía llevar exactamente a la cama que pudiera llamar su atención.


	5. Chapter 5

Carol realmente no tenía muchas opciones para el atuendo de dormir. Cuando estaban en la tienda de ropa había evitado esa sección porque en ese momento no se podía imaginar llevando un camisón o pijama en la cama. Ella miró por encima de los pocos artículos que había elegido y rápidamente recordó que había agarrado una camisola corta para usar debajo del vestido de fiesta, y luego optó por no usarlo una vez que ella intentó ponerselo bajo el vestido y se dio cuenta que el material negro se vería.

Tomó la prenda, sintiendo el encaje y la seda entre sus dedos, Carol sonrió. Era más sexy que cualquiera de los camisones que había visto brevemente en la tienda, rozando la verdadera ropa interior. ¿Ella realmente tenía las agallas para ponerse eso y meterse en la cama con Daryl? Ayudaba que el material fuera oscuro. Si hubiera sido de color blanco o amarillento Carol probablemente no lo habría hecho. Pero el negro era mucho menos revelador.

Carol se desnudó, dejando sólo sus bragas y tiró de la prenda sobre su cabeza. La seda se sentía suave en su piel hasta donde cayó a la mitad del muslo. En realidad, se ajustaba bastante bien, aunque probablemente fue hecha para alguien con un poco más en la zona del pecho. Carol tocó sus pechos a través de la zona del busto de encaje. Había perdido peso cuando los alimentos comenzaron a escasear y como de costumbre, el primer lugar que desaparecía eran sus pechos. No es que ella era siempre hubiera sido tetona, pero Carol lo supo porque el tuvo que ajustar el sujetador para que estuviera más apretado de lo que ella solía usarlo.

Sus pezones se endurecieron con su toque, pero también pensando en el hombre al otro lado del pasillo. Ella les liberó y esperó unos minutos antes de volver a la habitación. La llegada iba a ser lo suficientemente aterradora para su tímida bestia, no tenía sentido asustarlo aún más.

Carol respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Ahora o nunca, pensó, cruzando con confianza el pasillo y entrando en la habitación de Daryl sin llamar. Estaba mirando por la ventana a la luna brillante, pero se giró cuando ella entró. "Ah ... Uh, supongo que ... encontraste algo", balbuceó. Carol sabía que si ella hubiera podido ver sus mejillas probablemente estarían ardiendo.

Es hora de intensificar tu juego Carol, se dijo a sí misma. "Si, ¿te gusta?" -preguntó, girando alrededor. Podía sentir sus senos balanceándose mientras giraba y se detuvo.

"Mmm hmm", respondió Daryl. Saliendo casi un gemido, se veía terriblemente avergonzado.

"A mi también", continuó Carol. "Es muy cómodo y suave como la seda. Toca aquí, siente", añadió acercándose hacia él. No había manera de que Daryl tocara su camisón por su cuenta, así que Carol le tomó la mano y la puso sobre su barriga. "Es un material precioso" Carol continuó mientras movía su mano un poco para acariciarlo. "Nunca he tenido nada como esto antes." Cuando Carol soltó la mano de Daryl no la quitó inmediatamente, se demoró y ella sintió que su corazón comienzaba a latir con fuerza. ¿Podría ser tan fácil? Un camisón sexy y él era masilla en sus manos? Mientras se hacía ilusiones, Carol se dio cuenta de que él quitó su mano.

"Deberíamos dormir", Daryl murmuró, caminando a su lado de la cama y subiendo en ella.

Carol caminó lentamente a su lado de la cama y se deslizó junto a él. Ella puso su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Sólo tomó unos segundos para decidir que no había terminado con él todavía. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró. "Así que, ¿alguna vez lo extrañas?" ella pregunto.

"Extrañar qué?" Daryl respondió.

"Ya sabes ... el sexo", respondió Carol, mordiéndose el labio para no reír al ver la expresión en su rostro. "Oh, vamos, eres mi mejor amigo. Debemos ser capaces de hablar de cosas como esta," Carol se burlaba de él. "Yo si lo extraño, quiero decir, no lo extraño con Ed, además nunca fue tan bueno ... pero cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo, incluso un mal sexo parece mejor que nada." Daryl parecía tenso. "En serio, Dime."

"Claro que lo echo de menos," Daryl silbó. "Ahora podemos dormir?"

"¿Qué es lo que más echas de menos?" Carol preguntó.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Daryl se quejó. "Estás actuando raro. Vienes aquí con esa cosa de seda bastante cutre y preguntas sobre sexo."

Oh Dios, eres tan denso, pensó Carol. Ella no sabía si era posible que un hombre perdiera tantas señales como lo hacía Daryl. "Sólo quiero conversar" Carol le devolvió el gruñido. "Y tu sabes que no tenía muchas opciones, pero me voy cambiar si eso es un problema ..." empezó a levantarse.

"Carol para ... lo siento", dijo Daryl, cogiendo su muñeca. "No, está bien." Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no iba a ir a ninguna parte la soltó. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos y, finalmente, Daryl habló en voz tan baja que apenas le oyó. "Echo de menos ir abajo en una mujer. Buenas noches."

Santo Dios, ¿ella realmente oyó eso? Daryl Dixon acababa de admitir que la cosa que más extrañaba de todo el sexo era lamer... . Carol sintió que todo su cuerpo respondía a la idea de tener la cabeza de Daryl entre sus piernas. Bueno, este plan fue un fracaso épico, pensó. Ahora estoy completamente encendida y no más cerca de echar un polvo ... con Daryl por lo menos. Carol suspiró en voz bastante alta y cerró los ojos. El sueño iba a ser una lucha segura.

Ahora, ¿cómo diablos se supone que voy a dormir? Daryl se preguntó. Oyó a Carol suspirar en voz alta y el sonido hizo que su ingle apretara aún más de lo que ya estabaa. Todo lo que podía pensar era tomar su lengua e ir hacia abajo en la degustación de algo que no había probado en años. Más específicamente su mente se centró en las regiones inferiores de una mujer en particular. Y ella estaba acostada a su lado.

No tenía idea de lo que se le había metido a ella en la cabeza, pero lo estaba volviendo loco. Daryl no podía averiguar si lo estaba haciendo a propósito o si realmente sólo estaba tratando de dormir con algo más cómodo. Pero el hablar de sexo, eso era algo completamente diferente. Ellos ni siquiera se habían acercado a hablar de nada de eso nunca. No es como que no hubiera oído hablar a ella con las chicas sobre esas cosas ... cosas que le hacían sonrojar y huir. Y allí estaba la única vez que le pidió que se revolcaran, pero ella estaba bromeando y ella ciertamente no estaba tratando de iniciar una conversación sobre el sexo, simplemente se burlaba de él.

¿Y si ella lo estaba haciendo a propósito? se preguntó. ¿Y si ella estaba tratando de decirle que quería algo más entre ellos? aunque Carol no era el tipo de persona que se iba por las ramas. Si ella quería decir algo, ella solo lo decía y ya. No, Daryl pensó mejor, si Carol tenía sentimientos por él, ella ya lo habría dicho.

Ninguno de sus razonamientos estaba haciendo algo para calmar su entrepierna. Ya se había dado una palmada en la ducha por la mañana, había estado preocupado de que Carol hubiera notado su erección y asustado. La verdad, le gustaba tenerla en la misma cama. Le gustaba tenerla cerca. Y estaba bastante seguro de que ella se sentía mucho más cómoda allí que en su propia cama. Pero estaban sus hormonas. Habían dormido cerca antes, pero siempre estaba en el suelo duro, con piedras y ramas, fríos y húmedos. Dormir cerca era más por supervivencia que por comodidad. En la cama era diferente. Era cálido y confortable. Tener a Carol más de lo que él la necesitaba era un lujo, pero era un lujo al que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar si podía evitarlo.

Sintió su camisón, recordándole su presencia. Daryl no tenía idea de cómo iba a dormir. Necesitaba una distracción, algo para quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de ella en ese modelito de escasa seda. "Carol, estás despierta?" él susurró.

"Sí", respondió ella al instante.

"Recuerdo que en la prisión, cuando no podía dormir ... a veces leías para mí?" Preguntó Daryl, rodando hacia ella hasta ver su espalda.

"Sí, extraño eso", respondió Carol, girando en su dirección, quedando frente a frente.

"Bueno ... parece que no puedo dormir. Hay alguna posibilidad de que leas algo o podrías inventar algo?" Le preguntó con timidez, aunque sabía que no le importaría.

"Claro", dijo ella, sonriéndole. Daryl se puso cómodo en su almohada y escuchó a Carol contar su propia versión de Juanito y las habichuelas mágicas. Ella encontró un libro de cuentos de hadas en la prisión y, a menudo le leyó los capítulos de la misma. Él se sintió ridículo al principio, pensaba que los cuentos de hadas eran para los niños hasta que escuchó algunos de los contenidos y se dio cuenta de que no fueron escritos para los niños en absoluto. El escuchar su voz hablar acerca de Juanito y el gigante, Daryl empezó a relajarse y caer en el sueño.

"Gracias", dijo, con un bostezo. Carol asintió y lo miró. Daryl no tenía idea de lo que iba a decir, pero antes de acomodarse para dormir él admitió algo que acababa de admitir para sí mismo antes, "Me gusta tenerte aquí." Carol vio algo brillante en sus ojos antes de que él se diera la vuelta. Daryl no estaba muy seguro de lo que había visto, pero sabía que era algo bueno.

Cuando Daryl despertó a la mañana siguiente, Carol se había ido. No tenía idea de qué hora era, pero estaba bastante seguro que no había dormido tanto. Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a orinar y lavarse los dientes. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la cárcel, donde cepillarse los dientes se había convertido en un ritual normal, pero aquí, efectivamente, tenían pasta de dientes y cepillos de dientes de nuevo.

Cuando él lo hizo en la planta baja se encontró con Carol en la mesa de la cocina, sola, con una gran cantidad de alimentos. "No lo digas, pero les dije que somos 5 de nosotros para tener una porción extra. Sé lo mucho que amas los arándanos."

"Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo", dijo Daryl, metiendose un montón en la boca de un solo bocado. Carol le observó con una mirada divertida que comenzó a cambiar a otra cosa mientras masticaba. "¿Cuál es el problema?" Preguntó Daryl cuando su boca estaba todavía llena.

"Estoy tratando de no preocuparme, pero ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que me tenido que quedar con el grupo mientras que tu te vas fuera a una carrera", dijo Carol, mirando el horizonte por un minuto. "Trataba de no preocuparme en la prisión, pero siempre lo hice." Ella lo miró con una sonrisa que sabía que estaba forzada. "Sólo regresa a salvo de acuerdo?"

Daryl asintió. "Volveré antes de que oscurezca." Obligó a su propia sonrisa, "me verás desde la torre antes de que haya terminado tu turno."

"Me alegro de que Glenn también va", agregó Carol. "Me hace sentir mejor que haya dos de nosotros y dos de ellos." Daryl estaba bastante seguro de que Douglas lo había planeado así para las primeras carreras, para asegurarse de que el grupo fuera de confianza y también para que puedan desarrollar un sentido de confianza también. "¿Quiénes son los otros dos?"

"Scott y Heath," respondió Daryl. "Nos conocimos ayer, parecen buenos tipos."

"Yo hablé con Heath en la fiesta", dijo Carol. "Se puede decir que tiene la guardia alta. Pero yo respeto eso. Si él hubiera confiado en nosotros de inmediato sería sospechoso."

Daryl asintió. Había pensado lo mismo. Carol terminó su desayuno cuando Glenn y Maggie aparecieron. "Muffins!" Glenn exclamó alegremente, mirando a Daryl y a Carol.

"Gracias a ella," Daryl hizo un gesto en dirección a Carol.

"Creo que Te amo", dijo Maggie, dando a Carol un rápido abrazo y tomando un panecillo.

"Hey, yo la amaba primero," Glenn intervino, besando Carol en la mejilla.

Estas equivocado, pensó Daryl, capturando los ojos de Carol. Ya sea que sus sentimientos fueran solamente de amistad o algo más profundo, la verdad era que ellos se amaban. "Nos vemos en la entrada", dijo Daryl a Glenn, recogiendo el último panecillo. Por suerte Glenn y Maggie no tenían idea de que en realidad era su segundo. Dió a Carol otra mirada, esta vez dijo 'vamos'. Se puso de pie, tomó su fusil y lo siguió.

Una vez que estuvieron solos afuera él habló, "Pensé que te gustaría caminar hasta la torre, luego iré a esperar a Glenn." Carol le lanzó una mirada agradecida.

Daryl caminó con ella, comiendo su bollo en el camino. "Apuesto a que tus magdalenas son incluso mejores que estas", comentó, metiéndose el resto en la boca.

"Eran bastante buenas, pero ..." Carol rió. "Tienes razón, hago unas magdalenas increíbles."

"Deberías hacer algo, aquí, tenemos un horno ahora. Podría traerte los ingredientes ..." Daryl se sonrojó. "Quiero decir, si tu quieres ..."

"No tienes idea de lo mucho que me encantaría cocinar y hornear," ella suspiró, subiendo por las escaleras delante de él. Daryl intentó, sin éxito, de no mirar su trasero. Los nuevos pantalones que llevaba eran un poco más apretados y Daryl no podía dejar de mirar. "Gracias por subir", dijo Carol sinceramente.

"No hay problema", Daryl se encogió de hombros. Carol estaba cerca, tan cerca que podía oler su aroma y el olor limpio a jabón. "Iré a esperar a Glenn... nos vemos pronto, ¿vale?" dijo torpemente. No podía dejar de sentir un dolor de estómago extraño, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento.

"Sí ... Sí ... Pronto," Carol respondió con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

Daryl la miró fijamente durante un minuto y luego hizo algo impulsivo. Extendió la mano y la tomó en sus brazos. Ella se sintió tan bien que no quería dejarlo ir. Ella olía increíble y calzó perfectamente en sus brazos, derretiéndose contra su cuerpo. Daryl estaba casi seguro de que escuchó a Carol gemir, o suspirar por lo menos.

Finalmente se obligó a dejarla ir, a pesar de que podría haber estado así durante horas. "Es mejor regresar", murmuró en su cabello mientras él la soltó.

"Te estaré esperando para la cena en la tarde", dijo Carol, cruzando los brazos y sonriéndole.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Daryl, feliz de que ella cocinara.

"Sí. También a Glenn. Maggie y yo haremos una buena comida," Carol respondió, extendiendo la mano y apretando su mano rápidamente. "Vete, y no llegues tarde para la cena."

Varias horas más tarde las palabras de Carol sonaban en sus oídos. Habían llegado a una ciudad, buscando en varios edificios y estaban muy cerca de terminar. De pronto una manada que se movía por el lugar los obligó a subir al tejado de un edificio. "Si saltamos al siguiente tejado y luego bajamos al otro lado, creo que podríamos rodear y volver por ahí ...", dijo Glenn, señalando mientras hablaba. "Regresar a la camioneta y salir pitando de aquí."

Todos ellos asintieron con la cabeza. Era más que un pequeño salto, pero no era nada que no pudieran manejar, todos eran chicos atléticos. "Vamos a hacerlo", dijo Daryl, arrojando su mochila hacia el otro lado y entregando a Glenn su ballesta, a continuación, comenzó a correr y saltó al otro lado. Él asintió con la cabeza a Glenn quien le arrojó su arma, seguido de su propia mochila y la pistola. Lo siguiente que supo Daryl fue que Glenn y Heath ya estaban a su lado mientras que esperaban a Scott.

En cuanto Daryl le vio saltar supo que Scott no lo lograría. Él vio con horror como el hombre aterrizó con un ruido sordo contra el edificio de ladrillo. Heath y Glenn estaban más cerca y pudieron agarrarlo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Era obvio, Scott estaba herido.

"Su pierna", dijo Heath, señalando. Daryl vio el hueso sobresalir a través de los pantalones de Scott.

"Oh mierda," murmuró Glenn.

Los hombres combinaron sus conocimientos y recursos para fijar la pierna de Scott lo mejor que pudieron. Una vez que se lo lograron se sentaron, exhaustos. "¿Y ahora que?" Preguntó Glenn.

"Tenemos que quedarnos aquí por la noche, y esperar a que la manada se haya ido por la mañana," Heath respondió rápidamente.

"Maldita sea! De ninguna manera!", dijo Daryl, saltando sobre sus pies. "Tenemos que volver hoy. Ahora."

"Daryl", dijo Glenn suavemente. "Con el tiempo que demoramos arreglando la pierna de Scott, los caminantes ya han cerrado nuestra ruta de escape. No tenemos a dónde ir."

Daryl miró en todas direcciones por la parte superior del edificio y se dio cuenta de que Glenn tenía razón. Ahora sabía lo que significaba aquel dolor de estómago. Scott necesitaba un maldito doctor y Daryl necesitaba llegar a casa con Carol y todos estaban atrapados en una azotea rodeada de caminantes.

Lo siento mucho Carol, pensó, cayendo al suelo. Todo lo que podía pensar mientras atardecía era que no iba a llegar a la cena y Carol tendría que dormir sola. Su corazón le dolía por herirla, a pesar de que sabía que ella lo entendería. Miró a una estrella brillante en el cielo, Polaris, la Estrella del Norte. Se la había señalado a Carol una vez y ella siempre la buscaba en las noches estrelladas. Daryl le habló en su mente, estoy bien, voy a estar de vuelta pronto. Te amo.

Mientras tanto en Alejandría, Carol terminaba de limpiar los restos de la cena de la mesa y abrazaba a Maggie. "Estoy segura de que están bien", susurró. "Trata de dormir. Apuesto a que estarán de vuelta por la mañana."

Carol esperó a que Maggie cerrara la puerta de su dormitorio y luego se metió en la habitación de Daryl. Sabía que no podría dormir esa noche, pero si lo hacía sería donde sentiera su presencia.

Antes de subir a la cama se asomó por la ventana, con la esperanza de ver a los chicos caminando hacia la casa. No hubo suerte, pero ella vió a Polaris. Daryl se la mostró una vez y a ella siempre le gustaba mirarla, probablemente porque era siempre la más brillante y fácil de encontrar.

Algo reconfortante sintió al mirar la estrella. Un sentimiento de tranquilidad la invadió y ella de alguna manera supo que Daryl estaba bien. "Nos vemos pronto", susurró. "Te amo."


	6. Chapter 6

Carol se dirigía a la torre de vigilancia para empezar su turno cuando escuchó la conmoción en la puerta. Había gritos desde el otro lado y varias personas salieron corriendo. Le tomó tan solo una fracción de segundo ir seguir los gritos agarrando su rifle mientras corría, rezando porque todo lo que estuviera pasando no implicara que Daryl estaba herido o ... No, ni siquiera lo pensaría. Carol odiaba que su mente y su corazón no les importara la seguridad de Glenn tan siquiera un poco de lo que se preocupaba por Daryl. Ella adoraba demasiado a Glenn y rápidamente oró por él mientras corría, pero su mente volvió a pensar en Daryl.

"Date prisa de una puta vez y dejanos entrar", gritó una voz familiar desde el otro lado. Carol sintió un gran alivio, que la acarició como el viento. Él estaba bien. Daryl estaba vivo. En el momento en que llegó a la puerta la acababan de abrir. Ella vio que Glenn estaba bien también, pero Scott no lo estaba- Glenn y Heath lo llevaban en brazos y parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Daryl estaba detrás cargando con su ballesta, dos mochilas y el rifle de Scott. Carol no pudo dejar de correr directo hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sus cuerpos chocaron y Daryl tropezó ligeramente. No se dio cuenta de la mueca de dolor o la mirada desencajada en su rostro, hasta que se retiró y se enderezó, haciendo una mueca de nuevo.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué te pasó?" Preguntó Carol, sintiéndose mal al instante.

"Estoy bien", Daryl se quejó. "Sólo me torcí la rodilla es todo. No es gran cosa."

Carol miró escéptica mientras daba un paso. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba muy adolorido, tanto de manera física como en su orgullo. "Dame eso," dijo Carol, tomando los dos paquetes que traía. Ella colocó uno en su espalda y el otro por encima del hombro. "Rick", gritó ella, haciéndole señas. "Ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería."

"No", Daryl intervino. "Dije que estoy bien."

Rick y Carol compartieron una mirada y dejó que Rick se hiciera cargo. "Estás bien, ¿eh? Entonces vamos a ver si puedes caminar ..." Se cruzó de brazos y se apartó del camino de Daryl. Con su primer paso Daryl disfrazó el dolor, pero comenzó a mostrarlo con el paso dos y se detuvo después del tercero.

"Ven, estoy bien", Daryl silbó.

"Todo lo que veo es a un maldito mentiroso", dijo Rick. A pesar de todo, Carol se rió. Si las miradas mataran Daryl la hubiera convertido en caminante. "Vamos, vas a sentarte y esperar a que Denisse termine con Scott para que pueda revisarte."

Daryl murmuró alguna maldición, pero dejó que Rick le ayudara a ir a la enfermería, donde ya habían llevado a Scott. Carol comenzó a caminar detrás de ellos, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía los suministros encontrados en la carrera y un turno de vigilancia en la torre que cumplir. Se detuvo a pensar en lo que haría cuando sintió un golpecito en el hombro.

Carol se dio la vuelta para ver a Douglas y se sintió mareada al instante. "No va a suceder de nuevo", dijo en voz baja, él levantó las manos señalando las bolsas con los suministros. Carol asintió y el nudo que tenía en el estómago se alivió. "Escucha, sé que te preocupas por él, y también sé que él es terco. Quiero que hoy te tomes un descanso, tal vez mañana también. Denisse nos dará más información de su estado, pero por la forma en que estaba cojeando antes ..." Douglas negó con la cabeza. "Sospecho que no saldrá de la comunidad por un tiempo, tal vez ni siquiera pueda caminar mucho durante unos días."

Carol lo iba a interrumpir, estaba a punto de decirle que no quería tiempo libre, pero Douglas levantó la mano. "Tu mente no estará en el trabajo hoy, ¿o me equivoco?" Carol negó con la cabeza una vez más en la derrota, él tenía razón, no podía negarlo. "Tenemos un montón de gente de aquí, mucha más desde que ustedes llegaron. Alguien va a cubrir tu turno. En este momento tu trabajo es asegurarte de que él haga lo que Denisse recomiende. Veo el valor que tiene aquel hombre, él es un luchador ... un sobreviviente, como tú. Lo necesitamos ".

Carol suspiró, "Te das cuenta de que me estás asignando una tarea casi imposible ¿verdad?"

"Sí," Douglas aceptó con una sonrisa. "Pero lo único que sé, por los pocos días que han estado aquí... es que si alguien puede llegar a él, alguien a quien escuche, esa eres tú." Carol asintió y comenzó a caminar, pero Douglas la detuvo. "Carol, metí la pata, y quiero hacer las cosas bien. Me disculpo por la posición en la que te puse, y por hacerte sentir incómoda. No tienes que aceptar ahora, pero espero que algún día lo hagas."

Carol estudió su rostro, él realmente se veía sincero. "Lo voy a considerar", dijo sin mas.

Douglas parecía estar bien con su respuesta. "Una última cosa, yo estuve enamorado una vez ... quiero decir, sé que todavía lo estoy si miro lo suficientemente profundo para encontrarlo", miró hacia donde estaba Regina y Carol vio una pequeña luz en sus ojos. Él ama a su esposa, ella lo sabía. "De todos modos", se aclaró la garganta. "Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que reconozco el amor en los ojos de un hombre. Y lo he visto cuando te mira." Carol sintió que su mandíbula se abría en estado de shock. "Confía en mí", añadió, mirándola con severidad a los ojos. "No pierdas el tiempo ... no sabemos cuanto nos queda." Esta vez fue Douglas el que dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, pero se devolvió. "¿Puedes llevar esos paquetes al almacenamiento para clasificarlos? Luego ve con él, ¿de acuerdo?"

Carol estaba aturdida mientras se dirigía a dejar los suministros. No era como si ella no sospechara que Daryl tenía sentimientos por ella, de hecho estaba muy segura de que así era, y ella sabía que los otros sospechaban también. Pero que alguien lo diga directamente y además dijera que lo veía tan claro ... Era aterrador, pero sin duda alentador también. Y tenía razón acerca de no saber cuánto tiempo les queda.

Entonces, ¿en dónde quedaba ella? El camisón sexy, la charla de sexo ... Realmente no había llegado a ninguna parte. Ella debería haber sabido que la sutileza no funcionaba con Daryl, a pesar de que realmente no había sido tan sutil.

Carol estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras lentamente llegaba a la enfermería. "¿Dónde estas?" Dijo una voz. Carol se detuvo y miró hacia arriba para ver a Michonne sonriéndole. "Estas perdida en tus pensamientos".

"Sí, lo siento," Carol se disculpó. "Trataba de ordenar algo." Carol estudió la cara de Michonne por un minuto y habló impulsivamente. "¿Cómo puedo ... con Daryl? Sabes... como puedo conseguir que sea honesto con cómo se siente? Quiero decir ... no puedo ni siquiera ..." Carol perdió el hilo de sus palabras. "Lo siento", ella negó con la cabeza.

Michonne le tocó el hombro. "Está bien, sé lo que estás pidiendo. No estoy segura de tener la respuesta. Ese hombre es distinto a todos los que he conocido antes." Michonne sonrió de nuevo. A Carol le encantaba ver a su amiga sonreir, era una hermosa sonrisa a la que no podía dejar de ver. "Lo único que sé... es que él está enamorado de ti."

El mundo de Carol fue sacudido por segunda vez en cuestión de minutos. "Él te ha dicho eso?" ella preguntó.

Michonne negó con la cabeza, "No con esas palabras. Pero recuerda, yo estuve con él por un tiempo antes de que nos salvaras en Terminus y también estaba con él cuando estabas perdida en la prisión. Él estaba tan perdido Carol. Él no era el mismo, no lo fue del todo hasta que te encontró ". Michonne dejó el hombro de Carol para agarrar su mano. "Creo que sólo podrías decirle lo que sientes y esperar a que el maldito no trate de huir. Hey," exclamó, con cara de tener una idea. "Me enteré sobre su rodilla, podría ser un buen momento ya que, literalmente, no puede huir." Las dos mujeres se rieron de aquella loca idea. "Buena suerte", añadió Michonne, apretando su mano antes de soltarla.

Carol la observó salir, preguntándose si Michonne tenía el mismo conflicto interno sobre Rick. Aunque era un poco diferente. Rick era plenamente capaz de amar a alguien profundamente y no era un gazapo socialmente torpe. Pero nadie estaba realmente seguro de si él estaba dispuesto a dejar ir Lori y seguir adelante. "No", Carol pensó, Michonne lo tenía más difícil. Ella tenía un fantasma como competencia. La única competencia que Carol tenía eran sus propios nervios y la naturaleza de Daryl.

Cuando entró a la enfermería Daryl seguía esperando. Scott estaba en cirugía y Heath se paseaba de ida y vuelta.

"Creo que va a estar un buen rato", dijo Daryl, cuando ella entró. "Él se está poniendo nervioso", susurró, haciendo un gesto hacia Heath. "¿Podemos volver más tarde o algo así?"

Antes de que Carol pudiera responder Denisse salió. "Ya lo puedes ver, pero él todavía está durmiendo," le dijo a Heath. "Sólo voy a revisar a Daryl y los pondré al día." Llevaron a Daryl a una sala. "Vamos a echar un vistazo", le dijo. Daryl se quedó mirándola. "¿Y bien?" Denise habló. "Soy médico, puedes mostrarme." Él dirigió la mirada hacia Carol.

"Oh, por el amor de Dios", murmuró, dándole la espalda. Oyó a Daryl desabrochar sus pantalones y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el sonido. Carol estaba feliz de estar de espaldas.

"Oh, sí, la rodilla, como lo imaginé", dijo Denisse, dando una bocanada de aire. "Necesitas inmovilizarla un par de días hasta que baje la hinchazón." Carol escuchó a Daryl suspirar de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta cuando oyó a Daryl ponerse el cinturón. "He oído que estas encargada de que él se comporte"

"Las palabras viajan rápido por aquí", comentó Carol a la vez que Daryl le dirigió una mirada de confusión. Ella le lanzó una mirada hacia atrás diciéndole que le explicaría más tarde.

"Sí, bueno, alguien dice que él es muy importante", Denisse respondió con una sonrisa, señalando con un pulgar hacia a Daryl.

"Sí ... estoy de acuerdo," Carol contestó sonriendo. Daryl tenía bastantes personas hablando sobre él y comenzó a salir de la habitación.

"Espera ahí Vaquero," Denisse lo detuvo. Le entregó a Carol un tensor. "Consigue que se sienta cómodo en la cama, envuelve la rodilla y mantenla en el día con algunas almohadas. Esperemos que la hinchazón baje un poco durante la noche." Ella cogió una muleta y se la dió a Daryl. "Úsala." Él frunció el ceño, pero su tono era serio. "Si no lo haces esta lesión te podría mantener en cama incluso más tiempo", advirtió.

Daryl se quejó, pero tomó la muleta y salió cojeando de la enfermería, apoyándose y caminando con cautela. "Me gusta," dijo Carol una vez que estuvieron afuera.

Daryl resopló, "por supuesto que te gustó." Él la miró mientras caminaban lentamente a casa. "¿Qué estaba diciendo ... sobre que tu harías que me comportara?" Carol le contó la mayor parte de su conversación con Douglas, incluso la disculpa, dejando fuera sólo la última parte. "Hmm," Daryl murmuró. "No necesito ninguna niñera."

"Piensa en mí como compañía, así no te aburrirás", dijo Carol, encogiéndose de hombros. Llegaron a la casa. "¿Querías ponerte cómodo en el sofá? Deberías evitar las escaleras"

Daryl negó con la cabeza. "No, preferiría estar en nuestra habitación ..." Carol miró hacia otro lado para poder sonreír cuando dijo "nuestra habitación" y no "mi habitación". Le gustaba cómo sonaba.

Subieron la escalera, un paso a la vez, y finalmente llegaron a la cima. Daryl entró cojeando en la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Carol lo miró y levantó el tensor. "Puedo hacerlo yo mismo", dijo tomando el objeto.

"Iré a buscar algo de comer mientras lo haces, luego vamos a ver como te instalamos, ¿de acuerdo?" Daryl asintió y ella bajó a la cocina.

Cuando Carol regresó Daryl estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, con los pantalones en los tobillos, aún tratando de colocar el tensor. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahí cogió la manta para cubrirse. Carol giró los ojos. "¿Necesitas ayuda?" -preguntó dejando la comida.

"Esta cosa de mierda sigue deslizándose y desprendiéndose", se quejó.

Carol se acercó y abrió la manta para exponer su rodilla. Ella expertamente le envolvió y utilizó un clip de metal para fijarlo. Carol había tenido que utilizar esas cosas por los esguinces causados por Ed, así que ella ya sabía cómo envolver casi cualquier cosa. Daryl empezó a intentar torpemente subirse los pantalones. "¿Por qué mejor no te los quitas?" Carol sugirió. Daryl posó sus ojos con los de ella y se sonrojó. "Así estarás más cómodo", explicó. "Te cubriré arriba... Llevas ropa interior ¿verdad? Relájate."

Daryl aceptó de mala gana y Carol le ayudó en la cama, tratando de no hacer demasiado obvio cuando lo desprotegió mientras lo cubría. Las piernas de Daryl eran delgadas y musculosas. Carol no tenía idea de lo mucho que podía encenderse al ver los musculosos muslos de un hombre. Quería tocarlos. Carol se controló a sí misma, pero tuvo que controlarse aún más cuando ella alcanzó a ver su paquete antes de cubrirlo completamente. Sabía que era una imagen que se quedaría en su mente para el futuro.

"Estoy aburrido," Daryl se quejó después de que terminaron de comer.

"Wow, ¿ves que es mejor tener compañía?" Carol bromeó. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil mantenerlo durante unos días, pero ni siquiera habían estado un par de horas. "¿Quieres hacer un trato?" Carol dijo, cuando una idea apareció en su mente.

"¿Qué clase de trato?" Daryl respondió, obviamente intrigado.

"Si te comportas bien por el resto del día ..." ella comenzó, riendo cuando él le hizo un puchero, incluso antes de terminar. "Le diré a Douglas que vas a subir en la torre conmigo hasta que tu rodilla se cure." Carol estaba satisfecha de sí misma. Ella quería volver a trabajar y ella sabía que iba a hacer que Daryl se sienta más útil, y así ella todavía podría apegarse a su acuerdo de mantener un ojo sobre él.

"Trato hecho", respondió al instante.

Si las otras cosas fueran así de fácil, pensó Carol, estudiando sus hermosos rasgos a lo que una sonrisa comenzó a extenderse por su rostro. Daryl la hacía feliz. El solo hecho de estar con él, hablar con él, reír con él ... Pero ella quería más. Carol necesitaba más. Y estaba bastante segura de que él también quería.


	7. Chapter 7

Después de un día lleno de juegos de cartas y conversaciones, Carol estaba muy contenta de que Douglas había aprobado su idea de llevar a Daryl hasta la torre de vigilancia al día siguiente. Habían jugado todo el Gin Rummy que se podía jugar. Incluso mezclaron un poco con el juego Crazy Eights. Carol había salido por unos minutos para hablar con Douglas sobre su plan y luego regresó con Daryl con la cena y la buena noticia.

"No puedo acostumbrarme a comer tres comidas," Carol suspiró, sintiéndose satisfecha a pesar de no haber terminado su pequeña porción. Ella se lo dio a Daryl para que él lo terminara.

"¿Estás segura?" -preguntó, mirándola. "Tienes que comer, te ves demasiado flaca." Carol sonrió. No estaba segura de cómo tomar su comentario, pero prefirió tomarlo como su torpe forma de hacerle un cumplido, él se daba cuenta de su aspecto físico. "Yo, uh, sólo quería decir que todos hemos perdido mucho peso y que realmente no tenías mucho peso para empezar ..." Daryl añadió, buscando mejor sus palabras. "Oh mierda, quiero decir, te veías bien antes ..." Carol siguió sonriendo mientras su rostro ardía. "Y estás bien ahora ... No solo bien ... Oh, por el amor de... oh mierda", Daryl gruñó, empujando un bocado de comida en la boca para detener su parloteo. Carol continuó mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios, Daryl evitó el contacto visual y siguió metiendo el resto de su cena en la boca.

Cuando Daryl se terminó de masticar tomó un largo trago de agua antes de hablar finalmente mirándola. "Te ves increíble", dijo en voz baja. "Siempre." Sus palabras salieron tan genuinas y que Carol tomó aire para contener las lágrimas. Y entonces ella actuó por impulso, una vez más. Ella caminó hasta su lado de la cama, se sentó junto a él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un largo y persistente beso en sus labios. Daryl no siguió exactamente el beso, no al principio, pero él tampoco hizo nada para retirarse o detenerla. Carol tomó eso como una buena señal y dejó que el beso continuara por más tiempo de lo que había previsto. Cuando sintió la mano de Daryl tocar la parte baja de su espalda Carol se quedó sin aliento, la ligera apertura en su boca permitió que un ruido se escapara. Antes de que su mente estuviera plenamente consciente de lo que estaban haciendo su lengua estaba fuera, lamiendo sus labios. Y cuando Daryl abrió instintivamente su propia boca ella deslizó su lengua dentro, explorando y saboreándolo.

Este beso era algo que había soñado durante tanto tiempo. Por mucho que quería ir más lejos, aún más profundo, y más allá, Carol sabía que tenía que ser lenta y cuidadosa con él hasta que él pudiera expresarle plenamente sus sentimientos. Tenía que ser la cantidad justa o lo perdería. Carol se obligó a retirarse, y luego lo miró a los ojos para asegurarse de no ver ningún pánico salvaje. Él estaba bien así que ella habló, "gracias."

"¿Por qué?" Daryl respondió, mirando un poco aturdido y bastante infantil.

Carol se rió entre dientes, "Por decir que me veo bien."

"Oh bueno", dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

Antes de que las cosas se volvieran incómodas Carol se puso de pie y comenzó a vagar por la habitación. "¿Has mirado alguno de estos cajones?" -preguntó ella, abriendo el cajón superior de la cómoda. No había mucho, un par de toallas y sábanas limpias.

"No, no he abierto ninguno," Daryl respondió mientras Carol abría el segundo y tercer cajón para encontrarlos vacíos. "Probablemente saquearon este lugar y lo vaciaron de todos modos."

Ella pensó que probablemente el último cajón también estaría vacío, pero aún así lo abrió. Y lo estaba, pero cuando ella fue a cerrarlo oyó un ruido metálico. Algo había caído detrás. Sacó el cajón completamente hacia afuera y se agachó para mirar. Carol estiró la mano y agarró el artículo. "Wow, yo ni siquiera tuve uno de estos antes del apocalipsis". Ella le mostró el iPhone a Daryl, el cargador estaba en perfecto estado. "Voy a enchufarlo," susurró ella, como si alguien fuera a escuchara y atraparla por tomar el aparato. "La carcasa es más bonita que la de mi teléfono Motorola," Carol rió.

"Oh Dios, ¿era de color rosa?" Daryl bromeó.

Carol le dio una sonrisa tímida. "Sophia lo escogió para mi."

"¿Me estás diciendo que no habrías escogido el rosa también?" Daryl le sonrió.

"Oh, mira, se está encendiendo el teléfono" Carol desvió su respuesta. "Oh... Wow... apostaría mi cuchillo a que este teléfono era de algún muchacho ..." Carol murmuró, mirando una foto de Jennifer Anniston usando nada más que un lazo colocado estratégicamente.

Pasó el teléfono a Daryl. "Hmm," dijo, sonriendo como un idiota. "No estés tan segura, apuesto a que Tara le gustaría esa foto tanto como cualquier chico por ahí."

"Es verdad", respondió Carol. "Supongo que si tuviera interés por las mujeres ella no sería una mala elección." Ellos se miraron y se rieron. Carol estaba disfrutando de la sensación de intimidad entre ellos, incluso después de aquel beso que bien podría haber puesto las cosas muy incómodas, pero no lo hizo.

Carol deslizó su dedo para desbloquear el teléfono. Se quedó mirando los iconos desconocidos en la pantalla. Algunas pequeñas cajas parecían contener incluso más aplicaciones pero buscó hasta que encontró lo único que realmente estaba buscando - la música. "¿Quieres escuchar música?" -preguntó Carol.

"¿Tengo alguna opción?" Respondió Daryl.

"No," dijo Carol con una sonrisa. "Pero puedes ayudarme a elegir qué la canción." Ella comenzó a desplazarse y estaba feliz de ver que había un montón de canciones y una enorme variedad. "¿Qué te gustaría escuchar?"

"Realmente nunca tuve que decidir", Daryl se encogió de hombros. "Mi viejo escuchaba esa música de mierda de ese país gangoso que te dan ganas de beber y llorar, Merle escuchaba rock clásico y bandas de los 80 -. Queen, Journey, incluso Heart", Daryl sonrió, mirando anhelante.

"Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te gustaba?" Carol lo empujó.

"No lo sé..."

"Vamos, dime," Carol preguntó más intrigada.

"Prométeme que no te vas a reír?" dijo Daryl, algo más serio.

"Hey, he escuchado a las Spice Girls y los Backstreet Boys y no era realmente porque le gustaran a Sofía," Carol admitió. "Te prometo que no voy a reír. A menos que me digas Barry Manilow. Entonces me podría reír ..."

Daryl sonrió ante la broma. "Yo solía pensar que Bon Jovi era la mejor banda de la historia. Quería ser Jon Bon Jovi." Él estaba ruborizado después de la admisión, pero Carol estaba emocionada.

"No puede ser, cuál es tu canción favorita?" Carol estaba sorprendida. "Yo amo a Bon Jovi. ¿Por qué nunca hablamos de música antes?"

"Livin on a Prayer", Daryl respondió al instante. "¿y a ti?"

"Bed of Roses", dijo Carol con una sonrisa. "Mi segunda opción sería Someday I'll be Saturday Night", añadió.

"Tu eres sin duda Saturday Night ahora", Daryl respondió, mirándola a los ojos. Carol realmente apreciaba que él supiera la letra de la canción y por qué significaba algo para ella.

"Bueno, ninguna de nuestras canciones favoritas está aquí, pero si hay algunas pocas canciones de Bon Jovi." Carol seleccionó Wanted Dead or Alive para escucharla.

Ella cantó cada palabra, de vez en cuando mirando a Daryl quien la observaba con una mirada divertida, distraídamente pronunciando una línea o dos de vez en cuando. Fue un momento dulce y despreocupado, donde Carol sabía que era aún más especial porque ella estaba compartiendolo con Daryl. Él no solía dejar de mostrar su duro exterior. Pero él sonrió y se rió más aquella noche que todo el tiempo que llevaba con ellos, eran más de 2 años.

"Creo que Maggie y Glenn están en casa, apágalo," Daryl silbó.

"Demasiado tarde, los atrapé," dijo Maggie desde la puerta. "¿Qué tienen ahí?"

Carol le mostró el teléfono a lo que Glenn también entraba en la habitación. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los tres colocaran el volúmen al máximo y comenzaran a bailar al ritmo de una canción de hip hop de la cual Carol nunca había oído hablar, pero Glenn sabía cada palabra.

Ella se dejó caer en la cama junto a Daryl cuando todo terminó, sin aliento y feliz, tan increíblemente feliz. Carol no podía recordar un momento en que hubiera tenido tanta diversión con amigos. Parecía absolutamente loco que hubieran zombis vagando por la tierra fuera de las puertas, mientras ella bailaba, hablaba y reía con la gente que amaba más que a su propia vida.

"Vamos", dijo Maggie, tomando la mano de Glenn. "Vamonos." Ella dio a Carol una mirada de complicidad y Carol se preguntó si Maggie sabía que habían estado durmiendo en la misma habitación luego que todos ellos se mudaran a la casa.

"Pero yo quiero bailar más", Glenn se quejó. "Ni siquiera les he mostrado mis mejores movimientos todavía."

"Créeme, he visto todos tus movimientos, Carol y Daryl me lo agradecerán después", bromeó Maggie, tirando a Glenn hacia la puerta. "Buenas noches", dijo, con dulzura, cerrando la puerta que había sido abierta cuando entraron.

"¿Te irás a cambiar para acostarte?" Preguntó Daryl, rompiendo el silencio que la salida del ruidoso Glenn y Maggie habían dejado.

Carol se sorprendió con su pregunta y sintió florecer una sonrisa en sus labios. Tal vez ella finalmente estaba llegando a alguna parte ... "¿Quieres que me cambie para acostarme?" -preguntó ella, con la esperanza de que él pudiera coquetearle también.

"Si tu quieres", dijo Daryl, mirando a otro lado. "Dijiste que era cómodo, deberías estar cómoda para dormir." Carol se mordió el labio. Sí, eso fue coqueteo de Daryl Dixon, y ella no podría haber estado más feliz.

"Está bien, cierra los ojos", dijo Carol, sacando el camisón de un cajón de la mesita de noche. Ella se cambió rápidamente. "Listo," dijo cuando terminó. Vio sus ojos moverse por su cuerpo cuando intentaba mirarla sin que ella se diera cuenta. Carol se estiró y bostezó, retorciendo su cuerpo casualmente y cuando ella lo hizo le dio a Daryl una vista completa. "¿Cómo está tu rodilla?" -preguntó ella, tirando de las sábanas para meterse en la cama.

"¿Eh? Ah, sí, mi rodilla ... se siente bien, hasta que me muevo", Daryl respondió, moviendo la pierna y haciendo una mueca.

"Aquí, vamos a acomodarte", dijo Carol, subiendo a través del colchón para ayudarlo a estar más cómodo. Se inclinó para llegar detrás de él y mover la almohada. No había querido darle una vista completa de su parte delantera del camisón, pero deseaba haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para pensar en ello antes, porque sus pechos tenían toda su atención. Sólo sintiendo sus ojos en su piel fue suficiente para enviar una ola de calor por todo su cuerpo. Sus labios no estaban tan lejos, pensó que podría darle un beso de nuevo ... Carol quería besarlo otra vez, pero no podía decidir si era demasiado pronto ... Daryl la miró mientras ella aún estaba pensando y la mirada que vio en los ojos de Daryl la ayudó a tomar la decisión.

Carol tiró del camisón lo suficiente como para deslizar una pierna por encima de la cintura y se sentó a horcajadas, sin romper el contacto visual ni por un segundo mientras se movía a esa posición. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza en el pecho que la estaba mareando. Mientras se acomodó en él Carol pudo sentir su erección a través de las sábanas y sus boxers. La estaba volviendo loca y quería presionar en él, lo deseaba, pero se mantuvo quieta, pensando en su dolor de rodilla y, por supuesto, en ser cautelosa con él. Ella desvió la mirada a los labios de Daryl y se movió lentamente hacia ellos. Con solamente una pulgada o menos para llegar él subió al encuentro con sus labios con impaciencia. Este beso era diferente del primero. Fue hambriento y apasionado. Fue el tipo de beso que normalmente se convirtía en mucho más. Carol disfrutó cada segundo de la calidez de su boca, su lengua resbaladiza y agresiva y la forma en que gimió en su boca cada vez que ella tomaba el control de él. Carol lo sintió empujar con sus caderas hacia arriba, presionando su polla dura dentro de la zona en la que estaba descansando entre sus piernas. Ella sintió una oleada de sensaciones y si hubiera visto sus bragas probablemente estarían mojadas con la humedad. "Echo de menos ir abajo en una mujer ... que va abajo en una mujer ... que va abajo en una mujer ..." Sus palabras retumbaban una y otra vez en su cabeza haciendo que quisiera deshacerse de su ropa interior y mover su feminidad a su cara. Daryl empujó de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que la deseaba tanto como ella lo deseaba. Podrían ... "Ay, carajo ..." Daryl silbó, terminando el beso y sacándola del trance que se encontraba.

Carol bajó de él rápidamente, "Lo siento, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí, no eras tú ... la acabo de mover demasiado", Daryl se quejó. Los dos sabían que el hechizo se había roto, al menos para ese momento en que se preguntaban que podría haber pasado. De hecho, Carol sabía que probablemente se lo preguntaría toda la noche, mientras trataba de dormir y también en sus sueños.

Carol yacía a su lado, tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón y hormonas en ebullición. "Daryl?" dijo ella, sin mirarlo. "Yo, uh, creo que tal vez tenemos algunas cosas de las que hablar ... mañana?" Salió como una pregunta. Ella no quería obligarlo a nada para lo que no estuviera preparado.

"Sí ..." su respuesta fue lenta. "Creo que tienes razón."


	8. Chapter 8

Carol imaginó que la rodilla de Daryl le dolería la mañana siguiente. Después de ayudarlo a bajar por las escaleras hacia la cocina ella consideró tratar de disuadirlo para no ir a la torre de vigilancia con ella, sabiendo que cada paso sería doloroso para él. Pero Daryl parecía estar demasiado emocionado por salir de la casa como para romper su corazón. Así caminaron lentamente hacia la torre y el francotirador que había estado en el turno de noche ayudó a subir a Daryl por las escaleras antes de irse. "Podría haberlo hecho yo mismo", Daryl se quejó, una vez que se había ido. Carol estaba agradecida de que al menos actuó un poco agradecido por la ayuda frente al hombre.

Carol no le hizo caso y se colocó en posición para comenzar su turno. Cada vez, las mismas mariposas se abrían paso en su estómago, pensando que aquel podría ser el día en que la necesitaran, también sería el día en que demostrara que ella era una ventaja para el grupo. Carol conocía a su familia, ellos ya la habían visto en acción, pero no pudo evitar la necesidad de mostrarle el resto también. Le molestaba sentirse de esa manera porque, sinceramente, lo hizo en base a sus propias decisiones, lo que ella creía que era mejor para el grupo. A ella realmente no le importaba si los demás veían sus actos como buenos o malos, siempre y cuando ella supiera en su corazón que hizo lo correcto. Pero la necesidad de ser visto como fuerte e independiente era algo diferente, probablemente derivada de la opresión durante tanto tiempo por parte de Ed. No había manera de que ella volviera a dejar que nadie la mirara como una persona débil o pasiva, nunca más.

"No tienes que demostrarles nada, a ellos ni a nadie", dijo Daryl, desde algún lugar detrás de ella. A Carol ya no le molestaba su capacidad de saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo, desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Al principio, cuando se volvió muy bueno en juzgar sus pensamientos y estados de ánimo, Carol se sentía frustrada de no poder ocultarle nada. Pero con el tiempo ella comenzó a verlo como una conexión increíblemente especial, que no mucha gente tenía, especialmente con Daryl. Tenía la habilidad de leerla como un libro, ella lo sabía. Cuando Carol finalmente se dio cuenta de esto lo aceptó, era probablemente la única persona en la tierra que alguna vez podría entenderla por completo - ahí fue cuando se convirtió en una auténtica delicia, en lugar de una invasión de la privacidad.

La conexión que tenían hacía aún más confuso el hecho de que Daryl no fuera capaz de ver que ella estaba completamente enamorada de él. Él podría estar detrás de ella, sin siquiera ver su cara y reconocer su necesidad de demostrarse a sí misma lo fuerte que es, pero cuando ella coqueteaba con él y realmente intentaba hacerle ver cómo se sentía ... Nada. Simplemente no podía entenderlo, tal vez fuera exactamente porque ella estaba yendo tan lento y cuidadosamente. Aunque después de los besos de la noche anterior, Carol se sentía mucho más segura de lograrlo.

"Sé que no tengo que hacerlo", suspiró en respuesta. "Pero simplemente no puedo ser vista como un alguien débil. Yo entiendo que cada trabajo que hacemos es importante, si se trata de ser un francotirador, un maestro, un cocinero ... Un líder ... Pero con todo lo que ha pasado, aquí es donde siento que pertenezco y necesito saberlo, que ellos lo sepan, que estén de acuerdo. O si es que no debería estar aquí ... "su voz se apagó mientras pensaba en cómo había considerado dejar el grupo después de que ella les salvó de Terminus. Si no hubiera sido porque Daryl la atrapó ... ¿Quién sabe dónde habría estado en este momento.

"No lo hagas", advirtió, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. "Si te vas, yo también lo haré. Nosotros nunca nos separaremos de nuevo." Su voz era firme, con tono de mando, y mientras Daryl nunca le dijo qué hacer ni la dominó en alguna forma, había una sensación de ambas cosas en su declaración. Pero Carol sabía que venía de la desesperación y el dolor de su pérdida, lo había sentido demasiadas veces desde que se conocieron. En cualquiera de sus separaciones se sentía demasiado. Carol a menudo se preguntaba si ella hubiera podido ir muy lejos esa noche, o si el dolor de perder a Daryl la habría traído de vuelta con alguna excusa de buscar suministros.

"Dilema", dijo, dirigiéndose a darle una sonrisa. Carol vio que seguía de pie, apoyado en su muleta. "Vamos", agarró una silla y la puso al lado de la de ella. "Ven y siéntate, ayúdame a mantener un ojo en las cosas ... Y tal vez podamos empezar con la conversación que tendríamos". Carol reconoció que no tenía sentido andarse por las ramas. Ya habían hecho eso, durante demasiado tiempo.

Daryl cojeando se sentó y los dos se quedaron mirando por la ventana, mirando a su alrededor, aunque no había nada que ver. Finalmente Carol habló: "Creo que yo puedo empezar si quieres"

"Mmm, mmm," fue su respuesta con una inclinación de cabeza. Ella tomó un profundo respiro pensando por dónde empezar, pero antes de que ella dejara escapar una palabra Daryl habló. "¿Por qué no dijiste algo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué yo?"

Carol no pudo evitar reírse de la forma en que un hombre de pocas palabras había permitido tantas preguntas volar de su boca, pero la risa se dirige sobre todo a la última pregunta. "¿Por qué tu? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Carol sabía que debería estar mirando afuera, haciendo su trabajo, pero ella no pudo resistir una mirada en su dirección. Le dio la espalda a él, "¿por qué no?"

Daryl miró al suelo y arrastró los pies, deteniéndose por el dolor de la lesión en la rodilla. "No sé," murmuró. "Tal vez yo nunca podré ser lo que necesitas", dijo en voz baja.

"Oh Daryl", suspiró, no con fastidio, pero el alivio total. "Ya lo eres." Sus inseguridades hirieron su corazón y Carol esperaba que aceptara y creyera en sus palabras. "Necesito que me creas ... Si no es por ti, créelo por mí."

Poco a poco giró la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Carol quería besarlo de nuevo, lo deseaba tanto. Pero ella no podía, ella estaba trabajando. La conversación en sí ya la estaba distrayendo lo suficiente. Daryl no habló, pero hizo un gesto, de modo que ella se sintió aliviada y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. Finalmente, al fin estaban llegando a algo.

"Voy a responder más de tus preguntas", dijo Carol, dirigiendo la mirada hacia fuera. "Pero tu tienes que responder a algunas preguntas también, vale?" Ella continuó hablando sin esperar respuesta, "No puedo elegir un momento en que yo lo supiera a ciencia cierta, porque lo segundo que hice cuando me di cuenta... Cuando trato de pensar de nuevo en eso me doy cuenta de que siempre me sentí de esa manera . Miro hacia atrás, momento a momento, a través de cada separación, toda la alegría, toda la angustia ... vuelvo a Sophia saliendo de ese granero, y los días anteriores cuando la buscabas, nunca te diste por vencido. .. Fue probablemente en algún momento durante ese tiempo, pero mi parte romántica y necia quiere creer que te amaba mucho antes, mientras que Sofía todavía estaba viva y Ed ... Recuerdo la primera vez que puse los ojos en ti en esa cantera, Tú y Merle, y no puedo pensar en volver a ese momento sin sentir exactamente lo que siento por ti ahora mismo." Carol arriesgó apartar la mirada de su vigilancia de nuevo para medir su reacción. "Demasiado cursi?" -le preguntó con una sonrisa, en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

"Uh uh," Daryl negó con la cabeza. "Lo entiendo ... Conozco la sensación." El susto de su declaración la golpeó con fuerza. Carol sabía que su mandíbula estaba floja, pero no podía controlarlo con los pensamientos y emociones que giraban en su interior. Ella no podía creer que se había sentido así durante mucho tiempo, tal vez incluso mismo tiempo que ella. Carol asumió que se había desarrollado más recientemente para él - después de que ella se escapó del hospital y se reunieron de nuevo - si tuviera que señalar un momento específico. "Recuerdo todas las veces que nos separamos," Daryl empezó, hablando despacio y con cuidado, como si él estuviera eligiendo realmente sus palabras, asegurándose de que fueran perfectas para ella. "Incluso con todo lo que pasé antes de que todo esto empezara ... esos eran con mucha diferencia los peores momentos de mi vida." Carol sintió lágrimas brotar de sus ojos y miró por la ventana de nuevo, para cambiar su enfoque lo suficiente para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran. "Yo no pienso en la cantera a menudo ... pero cuando lo hago, extraño a Merle ... extraño a Sophia ... y no me gusta que Shane fuera quien le diera su merecido a la mierda de Ed. Debería haber sido yo."

"Ni siquiera estabas allí", dijo Carol suavemente. "Estabas tratando de encontrar a Merle, no sabías lo que pasó."

"No importa", Daryl rompió. "Yo sabía lo que te estaba haciendo. Todos lo sabíamos. Debería haberte salvado de eso."

Carol pudo sentir un dolor muy profundo en su interior que la sorprendió otra vez. Lo había llevado con ella durante mucho tiempo. "No Daryl, ya pasamos por eso ... Se ha ido y estamos aquí ... juntos."

"Lo sé", suspiró. "Lo sé ..." su voz se fue apagando. "Sólo quería que vieras que lo entiendo." Carol se sentía como una idiota cuando sus palabras hicieron clic. No estaba dragando el pasado en absoluto, él sólo estaba tratando de demostrarle que él sentía lo mismo que ella. Cuando él pensaba en el pasado, incluso cuando se conocieron, apenas se conocían entre sí y ya quería protegerla.

Carol no hablaba, ella simplemente quitó una mano de su arma, siguió mirando hacia adelante, y de alguna manera encontró la mano de él, la deslizó sobre la de él apretando suavemente. La mano de Daryl era cálida y reconfortante, aunque era áspera y callosa. "¿Por qué ahora, ¿por qué aquí", repitió su pregunta anterior después de un agradable momento de silencio. "No estoy segura exactamente," comenzó Carol. "Pero tal vez es porque nos hemos establecido en solo lugar, no vamos a correr, ya no estaremos en el camino..."

"Y la prisión? Estábamos a salvo ahí, por un tiempo ..." Daryl interrumpió.

"Sí ... Y yo lo sabía entonces, pero no creo que me sintiera de la misma forma", explicó Carol. "Honestamente, no creí que sintieras algo por mí hasta después del hospital ... Y hasta ahora ... Tenía miedo que esto fuera demasiado, temía que te fueras corriendo... lejos de mí."

"No voy a correr por un tiempo", Daryl respondió, haciendo una broma a su manera extraña.

Carol se rió, "así que supongo que esa es otra razón por la que estoy haciendo esto ahora."

"No importa", dijo Daryl. "No voy a huir de ti. No puedo estar lejos de ti de nuevo. Yo no puedo."

"Ahora lo sé", dijo Carol, mirándolo con una sonrisa. "Yo tampoco." Estaba a punto de seguir hablando cuando algo le llamó la atención. Había extraños acercándose a las puertas principales. "¿Qué demonios?," susurró ella, dirigiendo la atención de Daryl a la puerta. Observaron en silencio y rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que estos extraños estaban en una acalorada discusión con Rick y Aarón. Carol escudriñó la zona, mirando hacia atrás a Rick y mirando a sus manos levantadas. Ella entrecerró los ojos y vio que tenía un punto rojo en el pecho - tenían un francotirador escondido en algún lugar. "Joder," susurró. "¿Dónde estas, cabrón ..." Ella se asomó a través de la mira en la dirección que ella asumió que el francotirador se escondía. "Ya te tengo," dijo Carol, al ver a un hombre con un rifle, ocultándose en el borde de los bosques, con el objetivo dirigido al pecho de Rick. "Debo hacerlo?", susurró a Daryl. "Rick podría golpearlos..."

"Hazlo," Daryl respondió sin dudarlo. "Le darán a Rick antes de ganar."

Carol puso al hombre directamente en su mira. Sería un tiro fácil hacia el pecho, en el área del corazón, pero ella cambió su objetivo a la cabeza. Si ella no le daba al corazón había una pequeña posibilidad de que pudiera sobrevivir, pero no sobreviviría a un disparo en la cabeza, y además no se convertiría después. Ella respiró hondo, calmó sus nervios y confió en sus habilidades. Carol apretó el gatillo y vio caer al hombre en el suelo, y rápidamente apuntó su arma a uno de los tres hombres en la puerta. Rick actuó rápidamente. Tan pronto como el punto rojo se había ido de su pecho con su arma en la mano, amenazó a otro de los hombres. Daryl tuvo su ballesta dirigida al tercero, pero estaba demasiado lejos del alcance de su ballesta. Por suerte Aaron también sacó su arma. Tenían el grupo cubierto. Pero los tres hombres también tenían armas apuntando a Rick y a Aarón.

"Dispara a otro ", Daryl instruyó. "Muestrales que no pueden ganar."

Carol asintió y fácilmente cayó el hombre al que estaba apuntando. Vio la mirada de asombro en los rostros de los dos hombres restantes. Ellos pusieron sus brazos en señal de rendición, pero algo se sentía mal. Ni uno de ellos dejó caer su arma. Ella apuntó a otro tipo, con el corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho. Su mano comenzó a bajar y le disparó - Rick, Aarón y Daryl todos dispararon al mismo tiempo. Los dos hombres cayeron al suelo. Carol no tenía idea de quién disparó primero, pero lo único que importaba era que estaban muertos. Ella se sorprendió al ver una flecha en la cabeza de uno de los hombres y miró a Daryl con una sonrisa. "Yo no pensé que pudieras darle a un objetivo tan lejano."

"Tuve suerte", respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. Carol sabía que era más que suerte. Daryl era un tirador increíble con su ballesta, mucho mejor de lo que era con un rifle y él era muy bueno con un rifle.

Carol sintió una sensación de alivio luego de que la amenaza ya había terminado. Pero duró poco. "Oh mierda," murmuró, mirando a Daryl con horror. Ambos observaron el borde del bosque, en donde una de las más gigantescas hordas de caminantes que hubieran visto alguna vez comenzaba a aparecer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Atención este capítulo tiene escenas subidas de tono :p**

Carol y Daryl miraban la horrible escena delante de ellos. Los disparos habían atraído a la horda más grande de caminantes que ella había visto en toda su vida. Observaron a Rick, Aarón y algunos otros en las puertas, apuñalar y disparar a la primera oleada de caminantes, mientras que intentaban entrar, cerrar la puerta y asegurarla con todo el mundo adentro. Todos menos ella y Daryl, atascados en la torre con un mar de caminantes hambrientos entre ellos y su hogar.

La torre era robusta y Carol estaba muy segura de que estarían bien ahí, incluso si los caminantes los veían y se dirigían hacia ellos. Aunque podría jurar que se balanceaban ligeramente mientras las hordas rozaban abajo.

Carol alineó un caminante en su punto de mira, pero no iba a tirar del gatillo a menos que Rick le pidiera ayuda desde dentro. Había demasiados. Cuando ella se vió que ya tenían la puerta asegurada bajó su arma. Daryl hizo lo mismo a su lado.

"Esa es una enorme y maldita manada", Daryl murmuró. "No he visto una así desde la escuela veterinaria y creo que esta es aún más grande." Él le dirigió una rápida mirada, tenía curiosidad por saber si haber hablado del tiempo de su destierro le afectaría en algo.

"Eso ya está en el pasado," Carol le tranquilizó. "Vamos a centrarnos en el presente, por ejemplo en: ¿qué demonios hacemos ahora?"

"Cuando estuve atrapado en esa azotea todos habían desaparecido por la mañana. Supongo que esperar y esperar lo mejor", Daryl suspiró. Incluso si la manada disminuía lo suficiente sería todavía difícil llegar la puerta, Daryl no podía correr. Sería demasiado peligroso. Demasiado arriesgado. Carol sabía que él tenía razón y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿De casualidad habrás traído un mazo de cartas?" bromeó. "O comida?" Carol preguntó pero Daryl negó con la cabeza.

"¿Tengo un par de barras de Cereal y una bolsa de pretzels. Pero olvidé el motivo por el que metí barras de cerear junto con los pretzels ..." dijo tímidamente.

"Bueno hacemos un buen equipo entonces," Carol sonrió. "Debido a que puede que haya tomado un par de botellas de agua y una gran botella de Powerade de la búsqueda de suministros de ayer, antes de entregarla." Daryl negó con la cabeza, pero la miró por suerte y con orgullo. Carol se encogió de hombros, "Todavía no me he hecho a la idea de confiar en ellos completamente, así que imaginé que sería bueno tener algunas bebidas en mi mochila en caso de que tuviéramos que hacer un descanso."

"Genial, siempre estás un paso adelante", Daryl la felicitó.

"Aprendí del mejor," Carol le devolvió el elogio.

Ellos miraban el uno al otro cuando Carol escucharon una voz llamándolos. Se pusieron de pie y abrieron la puerta para ver a Glenn que había subido a la parte superior de la pared. "¿Estan bien?" -gritó por encima de los gruñidos por debajo de ellos.

"Sí, estamos bien por ahora. Allá estan todos a salvo?" ella pregunto.

"Abe y algunos otros están varados en el área de expansión, pero estan seguros", explicó Glenn. Estaban trabajando en la construcción de una nueva área y la ampliación de la pared en el otro lado. Tenían una casa de seguridad construida para los trabajadores que estaba totalmente equipada, a diferencia de la torre de vigilancia. Había suficientes suministros para durar por lo menos una semana racionando correctamente. Carol esperaba que no tuvieran que probar esa teoría quedando una semana atrapados. "Estaré de vuelta en la mañana, si no podemos sacarlos entonces voy a encontrar una manera de enviarles un poco de alimento. Estarán bien hasta entonces?"

"Por supuesto," Carol asintió. Ambos estaban muy conscientes de la acumulación en la valla, donde los caminantes habían visto a Glenn. Por alguna razón estaban más centrados en él, haciendo caso omiso de ella. Pero se estaba poniendo peligroso, ambos recordaron lo que pasó con la cerca de la prisión. "Wow", dijo en voz alta. "Estaremos bien."

Glenn se despidió y se fue. Carol regresó hacia el interior, cerrando la puerta y asegurando la cerradura. Por lo general, la dejaban abierta en caso de que necesitaran echar una mano en el suelo o hacer una escapada rápida, pero ella y Daryl no iban a ir a ninguna parte a corto plazo. "Cogiste todo eso?" Carol le preguntó, hundiéndose en el suelo al lado de la silla en la que é estaba sentado.

"Sí," respondió Daryl entregándole la mitad de una barra de cereal. "El almuerzo"

Carol aceptó con gratitud, sabiendo que la cena no iba a ser mucho más. Estaban de nuevo haciendo lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo que estuvieron en el camino - racionando, compartiendo, sin la sensación de saciedad. Carol utilizaba aquella sensación de hambre para alimentar sus instintos de supervivencia en ese entonces. Ella se había condicionado a sí misma para creer que el estruendo de su barriga era simplemente un recordatorio de que aún estaba viva.

De repente se le ocurrió que parte del por qué ella no estaba totalmente cómoda con su nuevo entorno probablemente estaba relacionado con su nivel de hambre. Si ella no tenía hambre no era un recordatorio constante de que estaba viva. Carol se dio cuenta de que si iban a quedarse para hacer una nueva vida, tenía que cambiar eso. Tenía que encontrar un nuevo recordatorio de que estaba viva. Sus ojos instintivamente se centraron en Daryl y ella sabía que tenía su recordatorio.

Daryl se movió y comenzó a ponerse de pie. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" -preguntó ella levantándose con él.

"Si vamos a estamos atrapados aquí, deberíamos estar cómodos", explicó. "Iba a sentarme ahí", señaló Daryl. "A tu lado", añadió, probablemente para asegurarse de que ella se sentara otra vez justo de donde se levantó.

Carol lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a caminar y luego a agacharse en el suelo. Ella se sentó de nuevo, tal vez un poco más cerca de él que en su lugar original, sabiendo que no le importaría. "¿Deberíamos terminar esa conversación ahora? es decir, ahora que tenemos un montón de tiempo libre."

"Sí, pero hay algo que tengo que hacer primero", respondió Daryl. "¿Puedes venir un poco más cerca?"

Carol asumió que ella tenía comida en la cara o algo cuando ella se deslizó hacia él y se acercó más. Confirmando sus pensamientos Daryl extendió una mano y le rozó la mejilla, pero él no la quitó después. Él la dejó allí y la miró a los ojos. No fue hasta que sus ojos se dirigieron a sus labios que Carol se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado. No había nada en su cara - Daryl quería besarla.

Ella podría haber cerrado la brecha entre ellos, pero Carol sentía que él quería ser el que lo hiciera. Le dio la sensación de que era un momento especial y algo que él tenía que hacer. Hasta el momento, Carol le había el beso. No es que Daryl no hubiera correspondido, pero él no lo había iniciado. Esta vez Carol no se movió, se permitió besar, con dulzura, con ternura, con una aprehensión tímida al principio, que rápidamente dio paso a la lujuria y pasión.

Le sorprendió cada vez mas que Daryl realmente era un buen besador. Su naturaleza tímida y torpe le había llevado a sospechar que sus besos serían un poco incómodos también. Tal vez lo serían para otra mujer, pero sabían demasiado bien. Era como si pudieran anticipar los movimientos del otro y prepararse para ellos. Carol se dio cuenta de la conexión especial que tenían ambos, y que podría ser muy divertido más tarde, cuando pudieran sorprender a los demás por desviarse de su curso previsto.

El beso cambió de tendencia donde las intensas manos de Daryl se deslizaron de su cara y rodearon su cuerpo, atrayéndola más cerca de su regazo. Carol era muy consciente de su rodilla y se aseguró de mantenerse alejado de ella. Aprendió la noche anterior lo molesto que era ser interrumpido por su lesión.

Carol sabía que sólo sería un beso, ya que tenían una conversación por terminar, pero se sentía como mucho más. Carol ajustó su posición, colocando una rodilla a cada lado de la pierna sana. Puso una rodilla lo suficiente para rozar ligeramente el área de la ingle y se dejó caer sobre su pierna, necesitando sentir algo, cualquier cosa, presionando contra su núcleo para aliviar un poco la acumulación. Mientras que el beso continuó y las manos de Daryl recorrieron su espalda, las caderas, y gran parte de su culo apretándolo... Carol sintió un hormigueo entre sus piernas. Se sentía más caliente de repente y un ligero cambio le dijo que ella estaba increíblemente resbaladiza por la humedad. Ella lo quería, tanto que le dolía. Tócame, gritó en su cabeza, tratando de recuperar el foco, buscando el placer en el beso e ignorando las partes de su cuerpo que estaban anhelando a Daryl.

Carol se quedó sin aliento cuando lo sintió arrancar el botón de sus pantalones. Ella se deslizó hacia atrás un poco, para no perder el contacto con la boca de Daryl, pero dejando espacio para que deslizara su mano dentro de sus pantalones. Era demasiado extraña la posición en la que se encontraban, por lo que Daryl tiró de ella, guiándola. Ella se sentó entre sus piernas y se apoyó en su pecho. Antes de que Daryl se abriera camino dentro de sus pantalones, una vez más, él inclinó la cabeza y volvió a besarla.

Los quejidos de Carol se reunieron con sus gemidos cuando los dedos de Daryl se pusieron en contacto con su piel sensible, resbaladiza por el deseo. Su mano profundizó, de la misma manera que su lengua exploró su boca. Lo que ella había descrito como un dolor antes, no era nada comparado con la sensación que él estaba creando entre sus piernas ahora. Carol podía sentirlo sus movimientos, dolorosamente lentos y cada vez más cerca de su clítoris. Ella sabía que el nudo ya estaba grande e hinchado, muriendo al ser frotado. Daryl sintió la humedad de su núcleo, hasta su clítoris y ligeramente rozando con el espeso líquido sobre su capullo sensible. Él le frotó una vez, un pequeño círculo y el cuerpo y la mente de Carol enloquecieron.

Ella rompió el beso, ella no tenía otra opción, era demasiado molesto y lo único que quería sentir era lo que él estaba haciendo ahí abajo. Daryl le frotó de nuevo y Carol levantó al instante su pelvis, moviéndose contra sus dedos, lo necesitaba. No pasará mucho tiempo, pensó ella, gimiendo de nuevo cuando él la frotó. No, gritaba su mente, no. Los ojos de Carol se abrieron de golpe, tratando de averiguar por qué su cabeza le decía aquello cuando su cuerpo estaba diciendo sí, sí, sí. La primera, la primera vez, deberían estar juntos, al mismo tiempo. Ella lo consideró y decidió que estaba de acuerdo. La primera vez que Daryl la hiciera tener un orgasmo ella realmente quería que su miembro estuviera enterrado en ella.

"Alto, alto," Carol habló, débilmente. Lo hizo parar al instante y sacó su mano. Podía oler su deseo en sus dedos y quería llorar. No era que ella quería que se detuviera, lo que necesitaba era saber por qué. Explícale Carol, no seas idiota, su cabeza gritó. "Te quiero Daryl," dijo ella, volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo. Él parecía absolutamente confuso y ella no podía culparlo. "Yo no quiero que sea de esta manera," Carol habló, rogando porque le entendiera. "Yo quiero que sea juntos", dijo, tratando de alcanzar el cinturón. Daryl comprendió, ella podía verlo en sus ojos. Pero aún así, detuvo su mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas.

"Tenemos que hablar ahora", dijo suavemente.

"¿Qué? No. Eso no es lo que quise decir. Te quiero a ti Daryl. Te quiero dentro de mí", lo miró a los ojos con una intensa mirada salvaje. ¿Por qué hace esto? Se preguntó frenéticamente. "Quiero que me folles", Carol añadió, pensando que tal vez necesitaba ser explícitamente clara. "O puedo follarte", añadió con desesperación, recordando su rodilla y preguntandose si ese era el problema.

"Hey, hey, shhhh, está bien", le tranquilizó, colocando la otra mano arriba y abajo de su brazo para tranquilizarla. "Yo sé que es lo que quieres, lo sé."

"¿Entonces por qué?" Carol reaccionó, hablando más fuerte de lo que pretendía, sus palabras resonaban en la pequeña sala. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza en su desesperación.

"Ven aquí", Daryl le hizo señas, acercándola más, poniendo su cabeza en su pecho y tocando su cabello. Carol podía sentir latir su corazón. Ella no pudo resistir deslizar una mano por su pecho e ir hacia abajo hasta que sintió su erección, enorme y dura. "Sí, yo también quiero," susurró.

Carol respiró hondo un poco para calmarse antes de hablar. "¿Entonces por qué?" -preguntó de nuevo.

Daryl miró alrededor de la habitación, evitando los ojos mientras él escogió sus palabras. "No quise hacer eso", comenzó. "Ir tan lejos ... Entonces se detuvo. Yo ... Eh ... yo estaba haciendo ... para que tu llegaras a ... para ti ...", murmuró. "Pensé que si lo hacía, no te importaría tanto ..." terminando de hablar casi en susurros .

"¿Que cosa no me importaría?" Preguntó Carol, su voz era más suave ahora, viéndolo luchar por explicarse.

"Que no te importaría esperar", Daryl terminó, inhalando profundamente.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Carol, finalmente entendiendo por qué se detuvo, pero sin saber la razón detrás de ello.

Daryl se sacudió el pelo de los ojos y habló. "Yo he cogido a suficientes mujeres ... en autos, en los baños de los bares, trasteros sucios ... Pero eso es todo lo que eran, simple sexo." se detuvo un segundo. "Tengo una oportunidad aquí, de hacerlo bien, contigo." Sus palabras la sorprendieron y Carol sintió unas lágrimas amenazar con salir. "Permíteme hacer nuestra primera vez juntos especial. Por favor"

Él se lo estaba pidiendo. Incluso después de todo, la decisión definitiva aún era de ella. Si Carol todavía quería tener sexo lo haría. "Está bien", dijo Carol, sonriendo cuando una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. "Pero sólo si me prometes algo ..."

"¿qué cosa?" Daryl respondió, apareciendo una sonrisa de alivio.

"Que algún día vamos a tener sexo en un auto, en un baño, y en algunos trasteros sucios", Carol se rió entre dientes. "Yo nunca he hecho eso antes y Uh .. suena jodidamente sexy."

"Trato hecho", Daryl dijo mientras se inclinaba contra su pecho una vez más. "Ahora ¿qué tal si terminemos esa charla?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Esta es una Traducción del fic de Upsgirl88. Todos los personajes son propiedad de The Walking Dead AMC y Robert Kirkman.**

 **Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, espero disfruten del capítulo :)**

 **PD: Muchas gracias Tempestate por el review, yo también soy romanticona jeje**

 **Capítulo 10**

"Daryl, es sólo que tu eres ... complicado", Carol comenzó la conversación con un suspiro. Todavía estaba tratando de entender por qué no hablaba directamente y le decía cómo se sentía.

"Soy complicado? Pfft," bufó de vuelta. "Tu eres una mujer. Las mujeres son más complicadas que... el maldito cálculo."

"Ohhh, me encanta cálculo," Carol intervino.

Daryl negó con la cabeza. "cálculos", murmuró con una sonrisa.

"Yo quería que tu fueras el primero en decir cómo te sentías, supongo", explicó Carol. "Pensé que funcionaría mejor si eras tu quien daba el primer paso. Pero Dios ... te estabas tomando demasiado tiempo. Me estaba quedando sin paciencia", se quejó.

"Pero tenías que saber ... que yo no soy bueno en esto ... hablando de cómo me siento ..." Daryl murmuró.

"Sí, pero no tienes que decirlo," continuó Carol. "Sólo tenías que hacer algo al respecto, demostrármelo, y me habría partido desde ahí."

"Lo intenté," Daryl suspiró. "Siempre te iba a ver antes de salir y tú eras la primera persona a la que buscaba cuando volvía. Te he traído cosas en las carreras para mostrarte que estaba pensando en ti."

Carol sonrió. "Supongo que yo soy más densa por no darme cuenta." Pensó en la verdad de su declaración. Cada vez que iba a salir de la prisión, esa era la razón por la que siempre iba a verla antes de irse. Y si ella no estaba allí cuando Daryl regresaba él la iba a buscar. Él siempre le traía un regalo y ella siempre lo apreciaba, no importaba cuán grande o pequeño fuera. "Tu me trajiste algunos regalos muy dulces", dijo Carol con nostalgia.

"Extraño hacer eso", dijo Daryl. "Me alegro de que tomaras algunas cosas de lo que traje. Lo entiendo, pero no me gusta tomar las cosas así." Él la miró con timidez, "aunque si encuentro algo especial para ti lo traeré, te lo prometo."

"No te metas en problemas Daryl... pero si encuentras mantequilla de maní ... la necesito. La necesito tanto como necesito el aire," Carol gimió. "La última vez que tuve fue cuando me trajiste esa mitad de frasco en la cárcel. Es vergonzoso ...", dijo Carol, mordiéndose el labio. "Pero me comí todo eso con una cuchara esa noche."

Daryl se rió. "Lo sé, buscaba más para ti cada vez que salía por provisiones." Una mirada curiosa cruzó su rostro, "espera ... lo había olvidado por completo. ¿Me pasas mi mochila de nuevo?" preguntó Daryl.

Carol lo miro extrañada, pero le pasó la mochila. Ella lo vio buscar en su interior. "Cierra los ojos", dijo. "Está bien, ábrelos, TADA!," Daryl estaba sosteniendo un frasco de plástico vacío.

Carol arrugó la frente, "está vacío".

Daryl negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué? No. No no lo está. Está lleno". Empezó a quitar la tapa y la miró con emoción. "Lleno hasta el tope..." Carol sonrió, pero estaba fascinada con su juego. "Oh Dios, te hace querer un vaso de leche ... Extra suave ...", dijo él, sumergió un dedo en el frasco. "Mmm," gimió, poniendo el dedo en la boca simulando comer la mantequilla de maní. Daryl la miró con pasión, "Esta es la mejor crema de maní que he probado. ¿Quieres un poco?" dijo, sosteniendo la jarra hacia ella.

Carol se rió. Esta era probablemente la cosa más linda que Daryl había hecho por ella. Ella metió la mano y actuó como si estuviera sacando una enorme porción de mantequilla de maní con el dedo. "Oh, Dios mío, tienes razón," ella suspiró, jugando también. "Esta es la mantequilla de maní más suave que haya probado." Ella sabía que la expresión de su rostro era una de placer extremo. "Quiero más", dijo Carol.

"Aquí", dijo Daryl, pretendiendo sacar más con su dedo, el mismo que acababa de meter en su boca. Se lo ofreció a ella y Carol se llevó el dedo a la boca sin dudarlo. Ella cerró los labios alrededor de ella y lamió con su lengua, antes de tirar muy lentamente, liberando el dedo poco a poco.

El corazón de Carol le latía con fuerza mientras lo miraba. "Gracias", dijo con sinceridad. Carol sabía que algunas personas no veían lo verdaderamente increíble que era Daryl. Pero tal vez eso era porque no llegaban a ver ese lado de él que ella si veía. Tenía un lado dulce, atento, tal vez reservado sólo para ella la mayoría de las veces, aunque sabía que incluso cuando él estaba actuando como rudo delante de los demás, en el fondo siempre quería hacer lo que podía para que toda su familia estuviera a salvo y feliz.

Carol se acercó a él y no pudo evitar inclinarse y besarlo. Cuando empezó a profundizar apasionadamente el beso ella se retiró, "Lo siento. Tú querías esperar ..."

Daryl cogió su rostro entre sus manos. "Quiero esperar a tener relaciones sexuales, no significa que no podamos hacer otras cosas." Carol sonrió mientras sus labios se encontraron de nuevo. Sería una tortura, ella lo sabía - y fue una tortura, pero estaban juntos. Se besaron durante mucho tiempo, Carol se sentó a horcajadas sobre él para estar más cómodos, pero también le dio más libertad para explorar su cuerpo con las manos. Mientras la besaba, Daryl la tocó, en todas partes en donde podía llegar - su trasero, los senos, el cuello, la espalda, los hombros ... Él rozó su cuello y movió la boca por las áreas que acababa de tocar, chupando y mordiendo, haciéndole tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir.

El resto del día, por la tarde y por la noche estuvo llenó de momentos apasionados de tortura erótica hasta que uno de los dos se alejaba, incapaz de estar por más tiempo sin tomar el siguiente paso. Entre los momentos que hablaban de las cosas y las personas que perdieron en el pasado. Las personas y cosas que tenían en común, ya que la nueva familia que tenían en el apocalipsis era mucho más especial para ellos que la mayoría de aquellos que dejaron atrás. Miraban de vez en cuando hacia fuera, esperando que la cantidad de caminantes disminuyera, pero encontrando todavía los horribles gruñidos de la manada que permanecía rodando la torre.

Carol estaba bastante incómoda cuando finalmente no pudo mantener su vejiga por más tiempo. Daryl había cojeado hacia otro lado y había orinado a los caminantes un par de veces, pero era evidente que ella no podía hacer lo mismo. "Tengo que ir", murmuró.

"Ir? ¿A dónde? No creo que podamos ir a ninguna parte durante un tiempo," Daryl respondió con un bostezo.

De alguna manera se había aguantado hasta que estuvo oscuro, probablemente debido a que en realidad no habían bebido mucho, tratando de conservar los suministros. "Ir, ya sabes ... a hacer pis," dijo entre dientes.

"Oh ... Ooooh ..." se dio cuenta de su dilema. "Uh, bueno, ya nos comimos toda la mantequilla de maní, ¿no? Puedes usar el frasco y luego tirarlo afuera", Daryl sugirió.

Carol se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros. Ella sabía que no tenía realmente muchas otras opciones. Daryl le entregó el frasco. "Cierra los ojos", exigió, moviéndose tan lejos de él como pudo. "Esto es tan vergonzoso," Carol se quejó, dejando caer sus pantalones.

"Sólo hazlo", respondió Daryl. "No me va a molestar." Carol hizo sus asuntos lo más rápido que pudo, sintiendo su cara arder con el sonido de su pis llenar el frasco. Rápidamente se levantó los pantalones y volcó el frasco fuera, luego cerró la tapa firmemente y lo dejó de nuevo en la esquina para su siguiente momento de vergüenza. "Ven", Daryl le hizo señas a Carol cuando ya había terminado. Él la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó con otra sesión de besos. Era la perfecta distracción y Carol olvidó por completo lo que había pasado y se perdió en la sensación y el sabor de él.

Cuando finalmente se separaron Carol respiró tranquila. "Deberíamos dormir un poco", sugirió, a sabiendas de que el sol había estado oculto desde hace un par de horas. Ella ayudó a Daryl a recostarse y se acurrucó contra él. Estaba haciendo un poco de frío, pero al menos tenían refugio y la calidez del otro.

Despertaron por el ruido abajo y Carol se puso de pie para ver lo que estaba pasando. Daryl se sentó y se frotó los ojos. Mientras ella miraba él fue capaz de levantarse hasta unirse a ella, al igual que Carol se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. "No, oh Dios mío, no," susurró ella, sintiendo que la bilis le subía por la garganta y luchando contra el impulso de vomitar.

"Mierda," Daryl gritó golpeando en el cristal. "Mierda", dijo de nuevo. "Deberíamos estar allí ... deberíamos estar ayudando." Él hizo un movimiento para golpear la pared por la frustración, pero su rodilla cedió y empezó a caer. Carol lo atrapó, y fue capaz de aliviar un poco su caída, pero terminó en el piso con él. Si la escena exterior no hubiera sido tan desoladora podría haber reído de lo que acababa de suceder, pero en cambio presionó la cara en su pecho y comenzó a llorar.

La manada no había disminuido en lo absoluto. Las enormes paredes caían con su familia en el interior, luchando por sus vidas.

 **N/A: Ya vamos a más de la mitad de esta historia :) 10/19**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: 1.- The Walking Dead no es de mi propiedad, así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **2.- Esta historia es una traducción del fic original de Upsgirl88.**

 **N/A: Fueron varias semanas sin actualizar este fic, he estado avanzando con la otra traducción que estoy haciendo de 'What the hell is wrong with me?' pero seguiré también hasta terminarla como corresponde. Para los que sigan el fandom CARYL les recomiendo pasar por la página de facebook carylfanfic**

 **Aprovecho de enviar unos saludos a TWDAndMarvelFangirl, Tempestate, también a los que dejaron reviews como invitados, y todos los lectores anónimos que siguen esta historia :)**

STAY WITH ME

Capítulo 11:

Daryl la abrazó y la dejó llorar, pero sólo por un momento. Carol estaba agradecida de que él interrumpiera su momento de pena, porque - sentados llorando no iban a ser de ninguna ayuda para sus amigos. "Vamos, tenemos que hacer algo", Daryl le dio un codazo. Para no parecer apática se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas de sus mejillas y levantó su rostro mirándolo directamente a los ojos. "¿Cuánta munición tienes?" preguntó Daryl.

"Uh ... Bueno, la caja estaba llena, 30 rondas. Y tengo más en mi mochila, así que ... casi 60 rondas," Carol respondió.

"Perfecto, yo teng flechas", dijo, animándola a ponerse de pie para que le ayudará a pararse. "Con suerte y buena puntería serán casi 70 caminantes menos con los que tendrán que lidiar."

Carol estaba tan contenta de que él estuviera ahí. Carol pensó que si hubiera estado sola le habría llevado mucho más tiempo darse cuenta de lo que propuso hacer Daryl. Cualquier cosa, lo que pudieran hacer para ayudar tenían que hacerlo. Serían de 60 a 70 caminantes menos que estarían empujando la valla, ese tiempo sería muy valioso para aquellos en el otro lado.

Carol abrió la ventana de cristal y luego cogió su fusil. Se colocó en posición con justo al lado de Daryl. "Voy a empezar con los de la cerca que están más lejos. Tu dale a los que están más cerca y tal vez pueda ir a buscar algunas de tus flechas más tarde", dijo Carol centrando su mente en la tarea en cuestión.

Daryl no discutió, ni siquiera lo dudó. Incluso antes de que Carol pudiera disparar él ya había derribado a su primer caminante. Carol alineó cada objetivo con cuidado antes de disparar. Aprovechó cada disparo apuntando muy bien a la cabeza. Pronto se dio cuenta de que si cogía el ángulo correcto habían veces en las que podía matar a dos caminantes de un solo disparo, estaban muy comprimidos contra la pared. Pero también tenía que tener cuidado de apuntar en un ángulo en el que la bala no continuara a través de los muros. Era un delicado equilibrio, aunque tal vez solo era suerte.

Antes de que empezara la segunda caja de municiones, Carol vio que el muro se abrió, aunque en un solo lugar no muy grande. Los caminantes se empujaban entre ellos hacia dentro, pero iban entrando poco a poco e iban cayendo apilados gracias a la ayuda de Daryl y las personas que estaban en el interior. Carol pudo ver una gran cantidad de personas cerca del muro, ellos tenían armas automáticas y estaban disparando rápidamente. Sabía que muchas de esas personas probablemente jamás habían sostenido algún arma en su vida. Habría un montón de munición perdida, pero ella la gastaría toda por salvar a uno de sus amigos.

Carol iba por la mitad de la última caja restante, matando al menos 15 caminantes más antes de que le entregara el rifle a Daryl, sacando su cuchillo de su vaina. "Cúbreme, iré a buscar algunas de tus flechas." Ella hizo caso omiso de sus protestas y voló hacia la puerta, sabiendo que no tendría más remedio que hacer lo que le pedía. Daryl no podía ir tras ella por lo que tendría que conformarse protegiéndola desde arriba.

Ella había explorado la zona y sabía donde estaban al menos 6 de las flechas. Estaban cerca y la mayoría de los caminantes estaban más lejos, cerca de la valla. Carol tenía el cuchillo listo mientras corría por las escaleras. Ella se abalanzó y mató un caminante que estaba en su camino a la primera flecha, le enterró el cuchillo en la cabeza y cayó al instante, tomó el perno de la cabeza de otro caminante colocando un pie sobre el cuerpo muerto para sacarlo. Carol fue capaz de recuperar 3 flechas más antes de que Daryl tuviera que dar su primer tiro.

Carol contó sus tiros mientras recogía todas las flechas que pudo encontrar. Cuando iba en 10 decidió que era hora de regresar a la torre de vigilancia. Miró el camino y vio 4 caminantes que lo bloqueaban. "Oye", gritó. El sonido de su voz los hizo a caminar de inmediato en su dirección. Carol apuñaló al primero y Daryl derribó otro desde arriba. Ella golpeó otro de nuevo, pero después de enterrarle el cuchillo en la cabeza al caminante perdió su agarre y no pudo recuperarlo.

El caminante cayó con su arma. Carol estaba a punto de ir por él cuando sintió algo agarrarla. Inmediatamente oyó un disparo. El objetivo de Daryl fue derribado, pero cuando el caminante cayó al suelo el cuerpo pesado la llevó con él. Carol cayó de bruces al suelo con la carne muerta inmovilizándola, y otro caminante todavía yendo pesadamente hacia ella, gruñendo con avidez.

Se preguntó por qué Daryl no estaba disparando y se dio cuenta de que no podía. El ángulo de la torre no le permitiría dar en el blanco. La única manera en la que podría disparar era desde los escalones. "Joder," Carol murmuró. Era el último caminante entre ella y la seguridad. No había manera de que fuera a morir así, tan cerca. Con un gruñido lanzó el cuerpo de su espalda y se volcó sobre sí misma, tomó el puñado de flechas que había recogido cuando el caminante la atacó. Carol levantó el pie, para controlar el zombie desde el estómago, manteniendo los dientes lejos de su cuerpo. Se retorcía luchando para alcanzarla. Finalmente Carol dijo una oración en silencio, se preparó y dejó que el caminante cayera. Tenía las dos manos firmes sujetando las flechas que traspasaron la desagradable criatura por la cara.

Carol no perdió el tiempo, lo empujó y se levantó. Arrancó las flechas de la cabeza del caminante y corrió hacia las escaleras. Otro caminante se acercaba, pero Carol escuchó un disparo y cayó. Ella levantó la vista para ver a Daryl en el rellano de la escalera, esperando por ella. Carol corrió y tomó su brazo.

Daryl tiró de ella hacia dentro y cerró la puerta. "Jamás vuelvas a hacer esa mierda de nuevo", dijo entre dientes, apretándola contra él desesperadamente.

Cuando Daryl finalmente la soltó le tendió las 7 flechas. "Al menos tengo esto", dijo sonriendo. "Pero recuérdame ir por mi maldito cuchillo cuando salgamos de aquí."

Sólo había un par de tiros que quedaban en su arma, Carol volvió a su posición en la torre e hizo lo que pudo, mientras que Daryl rápidamente disparó las flechas que acababa de recuperar. Se habían ido de nuevo, mucho más rápido de lo que les llevó traerlos de vuelta. Pero examinando la escena, Carol se dio cuenta de que definitivamente estaban haciendo un progreso.

Abraham y varios otros del campo de expansión habían regresado y se estacionaron en un jeep del ejército, disparando desde fuera de las puertas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el sonido de los disparos comenzara a disminuir y finalmente se detuvo. "Oh, Dios mío, creo que lo hicimos", dijo Carol, con lágrimas en sus ojos de nuevo, pero por una razón muy diferente. Rodeó el cuello de Daryl con sus brazos. "Sólo espero que todo el mundo dentro esté bien." La situación había sido completamente desesperada, pero de algún modo habían sobrevivido y sólo había caído una parte del muro. Podría ser reparado fácilmente. Pero ¿qué había pasado dentro? ¿Estaba todo bien? Necesitaba saberlo.

"Venga, salgamos de aquí", dijo, entregándole a Daryl su mochila y tomando la de ella, colocándosela por encima del hombro junto al rifle. Carol lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a salir de la torre lentamente. Daryl se había hecho daño cuando trató de llegar a las escaleras por sí solo antes, pero estaba tratando de fingir que estaba bien. Ella lo conocía muy bien. Le hizo esperar un momento mientras encontraba todas sus flechas y el cuchillo.

El camino de vuelta fue lento. Carol se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa cuanto más se acercaban. Glenn... Maggie... Rick... Carl... Judith... Michonne... , eran los más importantes para ella. Eran las personas que habían estado con ella, casi desde el principio. Eran su verdadera familia. Abraham, Eugene, Rosita y Tara ... Ellos eran nuevos, pero también los amaba. Carol rezaba porque todos estuvieran bien.

Glenn los recibió en la puerta. Él tenía un aspecto horrible - aterrorizado y exhausto. "Oh Dios," Carol se quedó sin aliento, sabiendo de inmediato que algo malo había pasado. "Maggie?" Glenn negó con la cabeza y Carol suspiró con alivio, moviéndose a abrazarlo.

"Es Carl", dijo Glenn suavemente.

"Oh Dios, no ..." Carol sollozó. "¿Qué pasó?... ¿Éll está...?" Sintió la mano reconfortante de Daryl en su hombro.

"Fue una bala perdida, le alcanzó el ojo. Está en cirugía ahora mismo con Denise", explicó Glenn. "No sabemos nada. Maggie tiene a Judith y Michonne está tratando de calmar a Rick." tomó una pausa. "Esto es un caos ... la esposa de Douglas está muerta ... y él se está volviendo loco. Rick está con Carl... no tenemos ningún líder... la gente no sabe qué hacer ..."

"Entiendo," dijo Carol con confianza. Glenn se sorprendió cuando ella silbó ruidosamente y saludó con la mano a todas las personas. Ella comenzó a ladrar órdenes en un tono de mando que le sorprendió incluso a ella misma. Carol estableció un equipo para trabajar primero en el muro, era una prioridad. Tenían que asegurarse de si más caminantes llegaban no pudieran entrar. A continuación envió un grupo para reunir a todas las personas que habían muerto en el ataque y envió unas cuantas más para empezar a cavar tumbas. Carol le pidió al padre Gabriel que iniciara la planificación de un servicio en memoria de todos aquellos que habían perdido. Los que se quedaron fueron recogiendo los cuerpos de caminantes para quemarlos.

"Wow", dijo Daryl en silencio cuando todo el mundo se dispersó para trabajar. "Estoy impresionado."

Carol finalmente respiró hondo. "Sólo estoy haciendo lo que tengo que hacer."

Daryl asintió. "Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer yo?" preguntó.

"Ve con Rick," dijo ella suavemente. "Dale a Michonne un descanso. Él te necesita."

Daryl asintió de nuevo. "A dónde irás?"

Carol le sonrió. "Alguien tiene que supervisar."

Cuando cayó la noche las cosas ya estaban empezando a volver a la normalidad, a pesar de que una tristeza se cernía sobre todos ellos. Afortunadamente Carol no había perdido a nadie cercano, pero otros sí. Carl sobrevivió a la cirugía, y aunque él perdería su ojo, la bala no llegó a su cerebro. Estaba inconsciente, pero Denise parecía segura de que él tendría una recuperación completa.

Carol sabía que el día siguiente sería duro. Todos asistirán al servicio religioso por las 8 personas que perdieron. Estaba completamente agotada mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación. Técnicamente se dirigía a la habitación de Daryl, pero después de todo lo que había sucedido, estaba bastante segura de que nunca más dormiría en su propia habitación.

Carol se sintió absolutamente repugnante. Estaba cubierta de polvo, sudor y sangre de caminante, necesitaba una ducha con urgencia. Daryl no estaba en su habitación, así que asumió que todavía estaba con Rick. Glenn y Maggie estaban en la casa, probablemente durmiendo después de un día tan horrible. Carol agarró un camisón y bragas limpias, y se dirigió al baño para lavarse.

Dio el agua y se despojó de su ropa, luego entró tirando de la cortina y cerrando detrás de ella. Carol cerró los ojos y puso su cara bajo el agua. Suspiró permaneciendo así durante mucho tiempo. Se sentía increíble. "Oh", se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa al sentir los brazos de alguien envolverla. Carol instintivamente se recostó contra él. Ella conocía exactamente la sensación de aquellos brazos que estaban alrededor de ella.

A Carol no le importó que ambos estuvieran desnudos en los brazos del otro por primera vez. No estaba nerviosa. Daryl no fue allí para hacerla sentir incómoda. Y desde luego, no estaba ahí para tener sexo. La necesitaba tanto como ella lo necesitaba. Carol sabía que él simplemente quería estar cerca de ella. Lo sabía porque era exactamente lo que necesitaba también.


End file.
